


Stark Naked

by hotchoco195



Series: Stark Raving Mad [1]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Dastardly villain plots, Dating, Disapproving Thor, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Genderbending, General dickish behaviour from several people, Loki Lies, Loneliness, M/M, Shapeshifter Loki, Tony Has Issues, Tony's a lovestruck puppy, Unfortunate superhero heartbreak, Weddings, and then he's both, established pre-Darcy/Clint, then he's a dick
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-19
Updated: 2014-02-21
Packaged: 2018-01-13 01:44:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 37,396
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1208197
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hotchoco195/pseuds/hotchoco195
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Loki can't leave HQ without being booed and jeered at, so Darcy takes 'him' out for a good time. Tony happens to be there. A trick beckons.</p><p>But when Loki realises he's falling for an Avenger who thinks he's a woman, what's a lie god to do?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. It’s 5am & Your Lips are Still Amazing

**Author's Note:**

> Little note on pronouns: Male Loki will generally be ‘he’, female Loki ‘she’ to avoid confusion during the smutty bits.

Darcy went straight to the kitchen cupboards, searching for that box of cinnamon mocha that she _knew_ she’d stashed here somewhere. If some sneaky SHIELD agent had stolen her damn coffee there was gonna be blood. Theirs. She moved a couple of half-empty bags of French Roast and grabbed it with a triumphant grin.

“Ha!”

She turned around and squeaked.

“Ha! I mean hi! I didn’t see you there.”

Loki barely dragged his head up to look at her. “My apologies. I did not mean to startle you.”

“No big, my fault,” she took down a mug and started spooning out the mixture, “You okay? You seem kinda flat.”

“I am well enough.” The god sighed, but his face was like a grey rainy day.

“For the God of Lies, you are completely shit at hiding your feelings.”

“I am not!” he snapped.

“Why so down, Charlie Brown?” she put the kettle on.

“I do not know. I feel...restless, I suppose.”

He looked at her hands and she bit back a sympathetic smile. “I could see how living under house arrest might get old.”

“I am not under ‘house arrest’. I may come and go as I please. SHIELD have their ways of keeping an eye on me, apparently.”

“Then why not go out? Take a walk, try some Midgardian food, chat up the chicks?”

“Because your people _despise_ me. I cannot go ten feet from the doors without being mobbed.”

She stuck her lip out thoughtfully. “Hmm. I can see how that might be a problem.”

He gave her a look dripping with disdain and she poked her tongue at him.

“So, you’re got the magic right? I read that in myth they used to call you a shapeshifter. Can’t you make yourself look different?”

“I can.”

“Then problem solved!” she said brightly, pouring the water into her cup and sniffing at the sweet reviving scent of too much sugar and caramel.

Loki said something so quietly she missed it. Darcy walked over and elbowed him.

“Hey, speak up Longshanks. Run that by me again?”

“I...I do not know what there is to do for fun in Manhattan.”

The girl’s smirk turned positively wicked. “Oh, I’ve got a few ideas. Tonight after work you and me are getting dolled up and hitting the town. No arguments, mister.”

He gave her a look that was probably supposed to be humouring. “If you insist.”

*****

Loki wasn’t sure about this. These Midgardian clothes left so little to the imagination and while he knew he was attractive in his female form, it was strange to be so exposed. Especially in public, in a city full of people who would rather spit on his corpse than shake his hand.

But Darcy had been very adamant about this dress. She’d made him try on about twenty before giving it the okay, claiming it drew all the right attention to his long, slender legs. Loki had never been one for primping but he’d enjoyed letting the girl curl his hair and apply what was considered a ‘natural’ amount of Midgardian face paint. He had to admit it looked good, highlighting his sharp cheekbones and the depth of his green eyes.

They got out of the cab in front of a place that smelled like a tavern and Darcy pulled him (her) closer by the elbow.

“Now stick with me and we’ll have a couple of free drinks in no time.”

“Why should we want that?” she frowned.

“They’re free cos guys are buying them to get into our skirts.”

“I am familiar with the concept, Darcy,” she rolled her eyes, “I have wooed maidens before.”

The brunette frowned. “Do you...is guys hitting on you going to be a problem?”

She shrugged. “I do not mind. But I do not exactly have the freedom to take someone back to my chambers.”

“Oh. Cool. How ‘bout we just stick to dancing then?”

They walked into the club and Loki’s brows shot up at the volume, the darkness punctured by sweeping neon lights. There was a long bar down one wall and people clumped together on the dance floor, sweaty and shaking as they moved to the beat.

“Ready to work off some of that restlessness?” Darcy winked at her, having to shout to be heard.

“I believe I am.”

 

Tony didn’t usually go to clubs. They were packed, loud, full of girls trying to get with him and their angry boyfriends, obsessive fans and paparazzi. He liked bars, places with great VIP rooms and even better security. He liked to at least pretend he was an adult before he inevitably dragged home the latest drunk college-age blonde with a giant rack.

But this was for Steve. Steve Rogers, who had never been to a nightclub, poor innocent Steve who needed to get laid like nobody’s business. So between him and Clint they’d dragged the good captain out, and now he was standing in the very small VIP section of this horrific nightclub drinking scotch and watching Mr Stars and Stripes awkwardly smiling at admiring girls while Barton kept him trapped on the dance floor.

He could feel women looking at him too as he leaned over the railing, biting their lips and whispering to their friends. He wasn’t too interested tonight though. There was no one girl who was going to make him forget about losing Pepper this time. The only reason he’d come out at all was to help Steve – he had a mission, and he was going to see it through. He heard someone behind him squeal and sighed internally. Any second now they’d be asking for autographs-

“Tony? Wow, did not expect to see you here!”

“Darcy?” he turned with a frown.

She was _smoking_ (if you’re allowed to think such things about girls young enough to be your daughter – which no, you’re probably not) in a red dress with a sweetheart neckline and pencil-thin shoulder straps. She had a whole sultry eye thing going, and it was working. But then he glanced at the girl beside her and lost all capacity for thought.

She was a goddess. Older than Darcy but not by much with ivory skin and very long, very black ringlets, her eyes reminded him of grass and emeralds and peppermint ice cream. She was in a black dress with one sleeve that hugged her curves (subtle, but nice) down to her knees, and when she half-turned he could see the back was open almost to the base of her spine. Her legs...goddamnit, her legs could have made him renounce his own name as they tapered down to green stilettos like pale perfection.

“Isn’t it past your bedtime, Lewis?” he smirked, “Who’s your friend?”

“Oh eyes off the goodies, Stark. I didn’t bring her out to get ogled by superheroes with super egos.”

“What? I’m being polite,” he stretched out a hand, “Tony Stark, Iron Man, awesome defender of Earth - and you are?”

The girl bit back a smile and shook his hand. “Lola.”

“Lola? Very nice. Do you taste just like cherry cola?”

Darcy elbowed him in the ribs, hard, and Tony winced.

“What? I’m curious!”

“I think for that you can get us another round, chucklehead.”

“My pleasure. Barkeep, two cherry daiquiris for my lovely lady friends!”

 

Tony moved a few steps away to re-relay their order to the waitress properly and Loki gripped Darcy’s arm.

“We should leave.”

“Why, because of Tony? He doesn’t know who you are.”

“That is the problem.”

“Come on, he’s a good guy and he’s not stingy with the drinks. You said you wanted to have some fun and I can’t think of anyone else in the city who parties as hard as Iron Man.”

“He is not alone. The Captain and the Hawk are down there-”

“Very busy, from the look of things. A couple of drinks. You don’t have to sleep with the guy.”

Loki made a face at her and she sighed.

“Hey, if you’re really that uncomfortable we’ll find somewhere else to chill. But I’ve got a good buzz goin’ and this seems to me like the kinda mischief you’d like best. Pulling the wool over the famous playboy’s eyes? Good for a giggle or two.”

Loki bit her lip again. There was potential in this. Stark had certainly noticed his female form’s charms, and it might be amusing to watch the man try to court his once-enemy. She could keep it as a private joke with Darcy until she felt like dropping the bomb, and wouldn’t that be handy ammunition down the road?

“Very well. Let him do his worst.”

Darcy snorted into her cocktail as Tony returned, standing closer to Loki than before.

“So what did I miss?”

“We were discussing your charms.” Darcy tucked her clutch under her arm.

“Oh? Don’t let me interrupt then.”

“Yeah, I was telling Lola it might be better if I introduced her to Steve or Clint instead.”

“Ouch! I’m wounded, Lewis. What do they have that I don’t?”

“A reputation.”

“Oh I’ve got a reputation.” He waggled his brows at Loki.

The god chuckled. “So I’ve heard. The question is can you live up to it?”

“Try me.”

“Perhaps I intend to.”

She gave him a leer that was almost predatory and Tony laughed.

“Careful, I might hold you to that.”

“We’ll talk about the _holding_ later,” Loki quirked a brow, “I believe these are our drinks?”

Tony’s head snapped to the side as he realised the waitress was standing right next to him patiently.

“Right! Here you go, girls.”

Loki took a sip, making sure to lick her lips just enough that it could have been an accident. She could see Darcy grinning at the way Tony’s eyes darted to the tiny hint of pink.

“How is it?”

“Divine.” She purred.

“Dancing time?” Darcy took a huge swig from her glass, hips already moving to the music.

“My lady?” Tony offered a hand.

“Show me some of these legendary moves, Iron Man.”

 

Steve and Clint were both glad to see them as they joined the group, though probably for different reasons. The super soldier was still surrounded by women, his face stretched into a tense, shy smile. The archer gave Loki a good once-over and made an approving face at Tony before snatching Darcy’s hand.

“Should have told us you were coming out, Darce. I would have dressed up.”

She leaned in until her cheek rested on his, ostensibly so he could hear her over the music.

“I think I prefer you in nothin’ at all, Barton.”

“How do you know? Been sneaking into the locker room again?”

“Call it a hunch.”

He smirked at her and pulled her closer, hands on her hips. Darcy held her glass so it wouldn’t get jostled and put her other arm around his neck, using the lack of space as an excuse to press against the sniper.

“See that? The youth today, no class.” Tony shook his head as he wrapped an arm around Loki’s waist and started moving. The god was taller in her heels so she put her free hand on Tony’s shoulder to steady them both.

“How old do you think I am, Tony?” she laughed.

“Uh...there’s no good answer to that, is there?”

“I am curious. Guess.”

“Twentyyyyy eight?”

“Higher.”

“Thirty two.”

“Higher.”

“No way! How much higher?”

Loki grinned. “I believe it’s customary not to ask.”

“Well you don’t look it. Got any secret anti-aging advice for me?”

“I don’t think you’ve earned it yet.”

Tony winked and moved his hand to the small of Loki’s back. “I guess I’ll just have to keep trying.”

*****

They danced until Darcy complained her feet hurt, taking quick breaks in the VIP corner to refill their drinks before heading out again. By two Steve had given up and gone home, and both Clint and Darcy were a bit smashed. Loki’s godlike constitution helped her keep a clearer head, and Tony – well Tony had years of building up a tolerance on his side. They were both at least tipsy though, dancing much closer now, their movements too slow for the current song.

Beside them Darcy and Clint finally got to the make-out session they’d unofficially been waiting for all night, faces smooshed together as Clint almost lifted her off her feet.

“God, get a room!” Tony snorted.

Loki’s mouth quirked into a wicked grin. She ran a hand down Tony’s lapel, tilting her head.

“What was it you asked earlier? About how I taste?”

And then her lips were on Tony’s, and the billionaire was too stunned to close his mouth and Loki’s tongue snuck in, and then Tony started kissing her back and suddenly the clever plan evaporated. Loki wasn’t even thinking about how easily she’d tricked Stark. She was too focused on the way his lips moved, firm and wet and wanting, the way his hands closed over Loki’s hips and seemed to burn her skin. All thoughts of blackmail or public humiliation flew out of her head as she threw herself into it, giving her Silvertongue a workout as she competed with Tony for control.

When they broke apart there was a dazed look in the human’s eyes that didn’t quite match the god’s hungry gaze.

“Well?”

“Cherry. Definitely cherry.”

“Get a room!” Clint hollered, and laughed when Tony flipped him off in response.

“What do you think? Should we ditch these savages and find some more civilized company?” he looked her over, making it very clear what he had in mind.

And Loki paused. This wasn’t exactly the evening she’d imagined. She did not come out with the intention of seducing Tony Stark, and she certainly wasn’t drunk enough to miss what a terrible, terrible idea it was. She could not get close to someone who was so recently her foe.

“Oh no, you’re not off the hook yet.”

“Well we-“ Clint pointed at himself and Darcy, “-are bailing. I have a top secret debrief in the morning and this young thing is out past her curfew.”

“Sure, that’s the reason.” Tony laughed.

“Are you gonna be alright?” Darcy grabbed Loki’s hand, looking at Tony pointedly.

“I’ll survive. Go have fun with the Hawk.”

“I’m gonna have about eight different kinds of fun.” She kissed his cheek, leading Clint away by the arm.

Tony smiled. “Good riddance. More room for us.”

 

They had another few drinks and Tony was clearly starting to feel it, and maybe Loki was a bit too because she found herself kissing the man every time her gaze drifted to the Midgardian’s lips. Some small part of her (no, not small, definitely major – a half-sober majority) kept repeating all the reasons this was stupid and foolish and possibly dangerous, particularly if the other Avengers found out. Or Fury. But Tony was a really, really good kisser, easily good enough to challenge Loki’s skills and she has an extra nine hundred odd years on him. Though she supposed the guy had been around the block enough times to know what to do with a woman...and that got her thinking about all the other talents Tony might possess.

The club thinned out, many of the younger crowd moving on to other parties or bars, the older ones heading home. Loki had another sip of her daiquiri, the heat from the lights and the humid air making her bare arm tingle, and took a good, long look at her companion. He was attractive, torso reasonably muscular from fighting and working with his hands, and when he touched Loki it felt like a taste of what could be. Loki made a decision, draining the rest of her glass.

“Shall we find someplace more lively?” she dropped his mouth close to Tony’s ear.

He reacted like the words burned him, jumping up. They headed outside and Tony hailed a cab, looking at her apologetically.

“Sorry, my driver’s off duty.”

“It’s no problem. I would not wish to wake anyone at this hour.”

“You’ve got this super proper way of talking sometimes, did you know that?”

Loki blinked hurriedly, trying to calm herself. “I never really noticed.”

“It’s cute.”

A taxi stopped and they climbed in, the driver’s eyes going wide when he saw who it was.

“I’m guessing you can figure out our destination.” Tony winked at him.

He pulled into traffic with a little more enthusiasm than was safe and headed for Midtown. Loki glanced over at the Avenger and wriggled across the seat, hands trailing up his thigh. She frowned when Tony grabbed her wrist instead of responding as she’d hoped.

“Uh, not in the cab. They record everything these days, and the last thing I need is a bunch of photos of us flying all over the Internet.” He pointed at the small camera.

“Oh. That is fair.” How did Midgardians abide these intrusions into their privacy? She was starting to learn that cameras were everywhere, watching all the time, with unknown observers on the other end (although obviously since working with SHIELD they were a little less anonymous). Regardless, she managed to keep her hands to herself the rest of the way to the Tower, and was sort of glad really. It gave her more time to talk herself out of this.

The problem was, Loki was lonely. She saw Thor, she was friends with Darcy, but things were still strained with the rest of the team and certainly no one in the office liked her. She couldn’t go out and befriend anyone new, couldn’t visit Asgard. It had been a long time since anyone had gotten close enough to touch, let alone plumb the back of her mouth with their tongue. So even though it was the worst plan she’d ever had, Loki decided to stick with it.

 

They stopped in front of Tony’s massive claim on the New York skyline and he tossed a bunch of notes at the driver, hurrying Loki out with a muffled “Thanks!’. Tony didn’t need keys – the Tower recognised him from the roots of his hair to the unique biorhythms of his arc reactor. The doors opened for them and closed silently as they passed through.

“Welcome to my pad.” Tony waved a hand at the shiny steel reception desk.

“It’s charming.” Loki smiled.

The elevator doors parted and they stepped in.

“Jarvis, penthouse express.”

“Right away, sir.”

And then the doors closed and Tony was _on_ her, hands against the wall on either side of Loki’s waist, teeth nipping at the god’s lower lip. She held on, legs finally weakening from the dancing and the liquor until Tony was holding her up, hands wriggling everywhere with an appreciative moan.

“God, you’ve got amazing legs.”

“I know.”

“Modest too,” he laughed throatily, “I like that.”

Loki had a final moment of doubt with Stark halfway up her dress, his teeth catching playfully at the god’s throat. It would be better for all parties involved to stop this before Thor had any reason to wail about his brother’s honour. But she didn’t _want_ to stop. She didn’t want to peel the warm hands off her ass or the warm lips from her collarbone or escape the warm bulge she could feel against her thigh. She was in too far to get out with dignity intact; whatever she said, Tony would always _know_ Loki had pinched his arms and flicked her tongue and very much sighed into his mouth.

The doors opened but they were too busy to notice until Jarvis cleared his throat with a strange metallic grinding.

“Sir?”

Tony looked around in surprise. He released Loki only as long as it took to step into the lounge room and then he was swinging her up into his arms, strong calloused hands holding Loki like she weighed nothing. It was hotter than it should be, that feeling of being manhandled. She was a god and a prince, for Odin’s sake. She should not be squirming in his hold like a cat in heat but she couldn’t seem to help it. Tony’s lips sought hers and then the inventor was carrying her down the hall to his bedroom, Loki’s hands pressed against his cheeks.

He kicked the door open somehow, trying to put her down, but Loki refused to let go. Top-heavy, Tony stumbled and fell on top of her on the mattress.

“Sorry, sorry! You okay?”

“Shut up and take these off, Stark.” She tugged the sleeve of his shirt impatiently.

His smile grew even wider. “Whatever the lady wants.”

“The lady wants to see you on your knees.”

“Oh really? I think that can be arranged.”

 

He unbuttoned his shirt, ripping it down his arms. Loki could make out the glow of the arc reactor through his singlet but Tony made no move to take it off, so she didn’t touch. Instead she pulled the dress up over her head, leaving her completely naked.

“Wow.”

“Do not stop, Stark.”

“Sorry.”

He knelt on the floor, Loki spreading her legs so he could get between them, his hand fisted in her hair. His beard tickled against her neck and she laughed, directing him between her breasts. Tony kissed his way to the side of her ribs, hand trailing down her thigh and then tracing her calf lightly until he reached her shoes.

“Now these,” he kissed her hip, “You can keep on.”

She lifted the other foot and very gently pressed the point of the heel against the back of his neck, nudging him forward.

“Do you always talk this much?”

“Uh, yeah.”

Loki laughed. “At least you are honest.”

Tony smirked and nipped the inside of her thigh, making the god gasp. “Honey, I’m the most straightforward man you’ll ever meet.”

“In more ways than one?” she arched a brow.

His tongue swept along her folds and she shuddered, resting back on her elbows. Tony’s fingers curled behind her knee as he lapped at her button, one digit dipping just slightly into the wetness gathering at her entrance. Loki wasn’t used to being the one breached but she liked the aspect of worship, especially the sight of Stark with his head between her thighs and those dark, merry eyes looking up mischievously. She could get used to that.

He flicked his tongue and she hissed, spreading her legs to give him better access. The position forced her flat against the sheets, hands drifting aimlessly over the material and up over her own legs to Tony’s neck and head. He wormed a finger inside her and she tensed, thighs clamping around his face.

“Uh, Lola?” he murmured.

“Apologies!” she gasped, “I must remember not to break you.”

“You know, that would be concerning if you didn’t look like you couldn’t snap a toothpick.”

“Quiet!” she tugged at the strap of his singlet.

Tony grinned and buried his head back in place, tongue dancing along all her sensitive lines. His finger stroked her walls in a spiralling swirl, matching the quick circles over her swollen nubbin. The heat was spreading everywhere under her skin, suffocating. Her nerves tingled like she had an itch that was being scratched just an inch too far away. It was good but she wanted better, urging Tony on with half-whimpered cries.

The engineer must have understood the message because his lips closed around her clit with a soft pull, the suction tipping her over the edge. Loki arched off the mattress, nails digging into her own chest as she thrashed. The god gaped as long-neglected muscles tensed and rippled, the waves making her screw up her face so hard her vision blurred. Tony’s mouth moved away and the sensations started to fade, her body relaxing until she was a malleable puddle on the bed.

 

But the hurried climax was not enough to satisfy her; if anything it made her more anxious. Loki sat up, taking his face in her hands.

“Take me.” She breathed against his cheek.

Tony licked his lips, eyes bright and hungry. If he was still drunk it didn’t show; the Midgardian knew exactly what he was doing. Loki felt a rush of excitement that was helped along by the endorphins, scrambling backwards on the bed. Tony crawled over her, the hard muscles of his arms and chest pressed against her softer, yielding flesh. He ground his hips down and she moaned at the feeling of him hard and wanting.

Loki’s hands flew at his belt, practically ripping it open at the stitching. She undid his pants and pulled them down past his ass, the billionaire hurrying to help her. When he was down to nothing but the singlet, Tony suddenly grabbed her waist and yanked her towards him, covering her exposed neck with kisses. She raked a hand down his back, twisting her fingers in his shirt. Tony brushed the hair off her face and cupped the back of her head as he lined himself up and slid into her.

It had been a very, very long time since Loki had been taken in this form. Her muscles complained at the invasion but her nerves were singing, the friction burning a path straight up her spine. She took a moment to catch her breath and realised Tony was frozen, eyes clenched shut.

“Are you alright?”

“God, it’s just…”

“Too tight?” she cringed.

“No. It’s fucking amazing. I’m worried I’m not gonna make it.”

Her concern turned into a smirk. “The great Tony Stark is worried about his performance? I hope someone got that on tape.”

“I’m beginning to think you might be the devil.”

Her mirth died. “How do you know I’m not?”

“I believe a lot of things I would have thought were crazy a couple of years ago, but I haven’t found religion just yet.”

He thrust and she gasped, legs tightening around him.

“And besides,” he whispered, “If you are the devil, think how much more badass that makes me.”

Loki chuckled low in her throat and seized him by the shoulders, rolling until she straddled him.

“You seem to think I am your conquest.”

“You’re not?”

“Oh no. You are definitely mine.”

Tony ran his gaze over her torso and the hands resting on his stomach. “Oh yeah? Prove it.”

Loki rolled her hips and Tony gave a long, shuddery moan.

“I think I can convince you.”

*****

Loki woke with a tiny headache, a dry mouth and a full-body ache in her muscles, but the good kind. She felt well-used, stretching out lazily until her hand brushed something warm. Twisting to look over her shoulder, she saw Tony very firmly passed out with his face in the pillow, mouth ajar. Loki froze as the exact repercussions of her little adventure flooded into her head all at once. Her brain threw back memories of the night to try and balance out some of the rising panic, but it just made her more confused. She had to get out before he woke up and started asking questions.

Loki slithered out of bed with ten centuries’ worth of stealth and gathered up her scattered clothes. She snuck into the bathroom, hoping against hope Stark’s robotic servant wasn’t going to announce her presence – or absence. But Jarvis was silent, and she didn’t even wait to dress before teleporting herself out of the Tower and back to her quarters at SHIELD.

Loki immediately changed back to his male form, stretching out the kinks that transferred across with it. He dumped Darcy’s borrowed dress on the couch and headed for the shower, thinking he needed a good soak. There were several issues to deal with now: a) if Stark bothered to watch the footage he would notice his mystery woman walking into the bathroom and never coming out again, b) thanks to their tracking methods, SHIELD may know _exactly_  where Loki was last night and what he was doing. There wasn’t much he could do to sabotage Jarvis without drawing more attention and some serious punishment, but he could try to figure out what SHIELD knew. Maybe they hadn’t been able to trace him as a woman. Yes, that was the thing to hope for. Loki stuck his head back under the water and sighed. He’d certainly worked off his restlessness.

 

He was napping when someone knocked on the door. Loki groaned and got up, shuffling over to open it. Darcy took one look at his topless torso and stepped back.

“Christ, warn a girl!”

“What, this?” he frowned at his chest, “You saw worse when I was changing at your apartment.”

“Yeah but they were girl bits. Different.”

He stood aside to let her in, closing the door softly. “Why are you here instead of with the Hawk?”

Darcy smiled sadly. “He got called in really early this morning. After the good stuff though.”

“So it was good?” Loki raised a brow, grinning.

“Oh very. Majorly good. What about you? I wasn’t sure you’d be here.”

He made a face and sat on the couch, lazily running a finger over the fabric of the dress.

“Did you go home with Tony?” the girl pushed.

“Yes.”

“And?”

“It was...satisfying.”

“Oh come on, you gotta give me more than that!”

“He is more considerate as a lover than any other time I have seen him.”

“Well he’d have to be. I’m sure you set a high standard.”

“The highest.” Loki smirked at her.

“And he didn’t figure out it was you?”

“No.”

“Oh my god, I cannot wait to see his face!” she cackled.

“I do not think I shall tell him.”

“What?” she stopped abruptly.

Loki stood and moved to face the window where she couldn’t see his expression. “I do not think it a good jest.”

“Uh, yeah you do. Last night you thought it was hilarious.”

“I do not wish to embarrass Stark when all it will gain me is derision and dislike from his teammates. And Thor will react melodramatically, as always. I would rather not be yanked before Fury for inciting fights.”

Darcy moved to the other end of the couch so she could lean over the arm and peer at him. “Oh wow. You like him.”

“What? Ridiculous.”

“You do, you like him! You got sex-zapped!”

“Sex-zapped? What is this nonsense?”

“You’ve been brainwashed by his dick.”

“I have not!”

“Uh, you totally have. You don’t want to hurt his feelings.”

“There is nothing between me and the Man of Iron. That would be impossible. We are enemies-”

“Frenemies.”

“-and there are too many compatibility issues to even count.”

“Starting with, he thinks you’re a chick.”

Loki sighed. “Yes, that’s a rather big one.”

“But you _want_ to see him again? Even if it’s impossible.”

“I suppose. It cannot be done, Lady Darcy. I cannot live two lives and keep them from tangling around me.”

“You’re the god of freakin’ lies and chaos. Seems like you were born for this sort of thing.”

He made a thoughtful face and shrugged. “Perhaps. How would I even get him to see me again? From what I understand Stark does not make return visits.”

“Leave it to me.”

 

She took him shopping, saying they’d need a better dress than any of the ones she had to recapture Tony’s attention. The boutique Darcy picked out was expensive, but not for a prince’s coffers. The sales assistants hovered like fruit flies, buzzing around making suggestions and handing out compliments as readily as they did dresses. Darcy sat on the bench in front of the change room eating Skittles and making snarky comments on the merits of various outfits, while Loki changed and changed and changed again.

“Why am I the only one who has to struggle with all these ludicrous zips and halternecks?” he scowled, “Go find something to try on.”

“I can’t afford the stuff here.” She snorted.

“My treat.”

From that point the day devolved into a full shopping meltdown. They both left with several bags and then headed to a shoe store, where they picked out the best heels to highlight Loki’s legs and left with even more bags. They were passing a lingerie store when she grabbed his hand and dragged him inside.

“Trust me. You wanna spend some dough here.”

*****

Friday night found Darcy bouncing around her apartment in her new navy blue dress. It had sweet little cap sleeves and a very tight pencil skirt, and she knew Barton would literally drool when he saw it. She could be an evil genius too. The doorbell rang and she ran across the apartment, trying not to wreck the wet polish on her toes.

“Hey Lokes.”

“Darcy,” he nodded, walking in with a bag on his arm, “Have you somewhere I can change?”

“Sure, bedroom.”

Loki disappeared inside and closed the door, and she started tidying up the nail stuff.

“So have you figured out a way around the SHIELD tracking thing yet?” she asked.

He laughed. “Oh that. Well I did some eavesdropping-”

“Spying.”

“Of course spying. And it turns out it is not a tracking device or spell, it is merely a program that traces my movements based on cameras.”

“So?”

“So it is coded to my _male_ appearance.”

“Ha, sweet! Loophole for the win.”

“Yes. SHIELD know I am in your building. I shall teleport us both close to the bar and they will believe we spent the night in.”

“Magic is awesome,” she crossed and knocked on the door. “Can I come in?”

“Yes. I need your help with this zip.”

Darcy opened it and gasped. “Oh dude, that was a great fucking choice.”

The dress was emerald lace over black, thin strings holding it up in a spiderweb-like pattern over her collarbones. It hugged Loki from chest to midthigh, a slender black ribbon sash around the middle. The whole thing only made her legs more noticeable, her heels black with an ankle strap.

“What do you think?”

“I’d do you.” Darcy shrugged.

Loki rolled her eyes. “Will you assist me?”

“Right.” She zipped it up, standing back.

Loki swept her hair back and to the side in a low ponytail, the curls hanging over her shoulder. Darcy nodded.

“Oh yeah. Make-up?”

“Something green.”

“Well duh. Red lips though. Bulls go crazy for red.”

“What has that to do with Tony?”

She laughed evilly. “You tell me.”

 

Loki popped them to a spot around the corner from the bar, smoothing out her dress as Darcy released her grip on the god’s waist.

“That’s so much more efficient than public transport.”

“Less pollution too.” Loki joked.

“Ready?”

“Indeed.”

“Are you nervous?”

“No.” She said tartly.

“It’s cool if you are. I get that butterfly feeling just thinking about Clint.”

Loki shrugged. “I am fine.”

“You might need to work on not sounding so Asgardian.”

Her face paled for a moment. “You’re right. I shall endeavour to copy your speech patterns.”

“Whoa, don’t go overboard. Try to copy Clint and Tony. They’re more age appropriate. And just switch out some of the fancier phrasing.”

Loki nodded and clutched her purse tighter. “Let us be off.”

Darcy fixed her with a look and the god sighed.

“I mean, let’s go.”

“Better.”

They walked up the street and turned, stopping outside a small bistro bar. Darcy glanced over.

“We good?”

“Yes.”

“Alright.”

They walked in, heads swivelling in search of the others. Clint popped his head up and waved and Darcy grabbed Loki’s hand, dragging her over to the table. The archer stood to kiss her, looking sharp in a navy blue suit with a pale purple shirt.

“Darce, lookin’ fantastic as always. And Lola, great to see you again.”

“I hope you don’t mind me crashing your date – I had plans but they fell through and Darcy took pity on me.”

“It’s cool, Tony ended up tagging along too. Lucky, huh?” he winked at Darcy.

Loki finally stopped teasing and turned to look at the man. The engineer was staring at her, mouth twisted into a sort of smirk. He was in a black suit with a maroon shirt and a black tie, but it was loose around his neck. Loki quirked a brow at him when he didn’t stop staring and Tony smiled, jumping up to pull out her seat.

“Well hi.”

“Hi.”

“You look criminally good.”

“Are you going to call down your teammates on me?”

“Hell no, they can get their own.”

 

“Drinks?” Clint waved to a waiter.

“Cherry daiquiris?” Darcy wiggled her brows at Tony teasingly.

“No, I tire of them.” Loki sighed.

Darcy gave her a pointed look and the god realised Tony and Clint were both regarding her strangely.

“How about champagne?” she supplied quickly, mentally kicking herself.

“Oh no. I will be on my ass in about fifteen minutes with champagne.” Darcy held up a hand.

“Champagne it is!” Clint thrust his fist in the air dramatically.

“How about we play it safe, huh?” Tony said, “Martinis.”

“I can get behind that.” Darcy shrugged.

“Uh, four martinis, make mine dirty, Darcy will have about five olives, this strapping young man wants vodka instead of gin and Lola...”

“I’ll take it dirty too.”

“We can talk about that later, for now I just need your drink order.”

She elbowed him as Darcy groaned and turned to the waiter with a smile. “Please ignore him.”

He seemed a little stunned by the bright flash of Loki’s teeth, blinking at her rapidly. “Sure. Four martinis coming up.”

“So tell us a bit about yourself,” Tony put his arm along the back of her chair, “We didn’t get a chance to talk much last time.”

“What do you want to know?” she said carefully.

“How’d you meet Darce?”

“College.”

“Culver?”

“Yeah. Lola’s in Political Science too.” Darcy added.

“That sort of thing interest you, politics?” Tony scraped his tongue along his front incisor with a critical look.

“Immensely.”

“I’ve never been one for any kind of organisation. I work better with a little chaos, you know?”

“I can imagine.”

“So PolSci at Culver, good. Where are you from?”

Loki took a moment to curse both herself and Darcy for not putting more effort into creating a credible backstory. A killer outfit was all well and good but constructing a character to go with it? Probably should have been a higher priority. Luckily she was the god (goddess) of lies.

“Oregon, originally.”

“Wow, long way from home then.”

“Yes, I suppose. I tend to think of Manhattan as my home now.”

“You don’t have family back West?”

Loki shrugged. “A brother but we don’t get along. Never really have, actually.”

“I was an only child. Sometimes I can’t decide if that’s a blessing or a curse.”

“Jesus, another you running around?” Clint shook his head, “I have enough work keeping you out of trouble as it is.”

 

The waiter brought over their glasses, clearly avoiding eye contact with anyone, his hands shaking a little as he set them down. Tony took a big sip of his drink and pushed Loki’s towards her.

“Any good?” she asked, tentatively bringing it to her lips.

“Decent. Not as good as I make though.”

“There are many things you excel at.” She licked the corner of her lips.

Clint snorted into his martini and came up coughing. “Guys, come on!”

“Oh, like you’re not undressing poor Darce with your eyes at the table?”

“Hey, this dress was expensive. I’d be pissed if he wasn’t thinking about ripping it off.”

“See?” Clint made a smug childish face.

Tony held up his hands. “Fine. We’ll all agree to be gross in our own fashion.”

“And not discuss it.”

“Well obviously.”

Loki managed to skirt around the questions that pushed just a little too hard, always directing it back onto Tony. The genius was used to talking about himself – it _was_ one of his favourite subjects – and since his history was mostly public knowledge anyway he was fairly open. They’d had a few more cocktails and some canapés when Darcy caught Loki’s eye across the table.

“I’m going to powder my nose. Lola?”

“I’ll come with.”

They took their purses and headed for the bathrooms, the god glancing over her shoulder to find Tony still watching. He waited until she’d gone before slapping Clint’s chest.

“You could have warned me it was a set up, Barton.”

“What? I had no idea she was bringing Lola.”

“Right, so my last minute pity invite was totally unplanned?”

The spy made a zip motion over his lips and Tony sighed.

“Still, you should be thanking me. She’s great.”

“Yeah. Smart, hot. Not a complete groupie. It’s unusual to find one of those these days.”

“And?” Clint waggled his brows.

“And what?”

“You took her home last time, didn’t you?”

“Barton, it’s not nice to pry. You don’t see me askin’ how Lewis is in the sack.”

“I wouldn’t tell you anyway.”

“See?”

Clint just took another sip and watched his face, eyes crinkled gleefully at the corners.

“Fine,” Tony drummed his fingers on the table, “She was amazing.”

“Aha!”

“But I’m not looking for a girlfriend, Clint.”

“Who says she’s looking for a boyfriend? You two might both be more of the casual fling type.”

Tony’s eyes narrowed. “Did Darcy ask you to interrogate me?”

Clint winked. “Nah, this one’s all me.”

“Well for the record, Agent, I like the girl but from what she hinted she’s way too old to look that good or be at Culver. I don’t get mixed up with suspiciously hot strangers anymore. Your dear friend Tasha cured me of that.”

“Darcy vouches for her.”

“All the more reason it’s a bad idea. Your little crush is always up to mischief.”

 

In the bathroom said mischief-maker and the chief trickster were having a similar conversation.

“I thought you were super into him.” The brunette reapplied her lipgloss with a loud smack.

“I am. I just do not think it will work, Lady Darcy. The Midgardians love to photograph their celebrities and if one picture made its way to Thor, all would be lost. Tony would hate me more than ever.”

“Yeah, I guess. I mean the only reason Clint hasn’t been teasing him about you in front of the others is cos I told him I did not appreciate that kind of gossip about my bestie.”

“I think it best we part as friends.”

“If you say so.”

“We got the check.” Clint held it up as they returned.

“You mean I got the check. Spies are so cheap – do they teach you to manipulate your way out of paying for anything, ever?” Tony joked.

“At least there’s no paper trail.” The archer grinned.

“Do we wanna go somewhere else?” Darcy looked between them.

“I can’t. Big board meeting tomorrow, and if I don’t show up this time Pepper is really gonna kill me.”

“I wouldn’t wanna piss her off,” Clint shuddered, “Alright, well how ‘bout you come out with us, Lola?”

“I should get home. I have some errands to run in the morning.”

“Are you sure?” Darcy frowned, “We’ll have fun.”

“No, I do not want to ruin your date night. Go, enjoy yourselves.”

“Okay.” Clint shrugged.

“Come on, before all the cabs are taken.” Darcy grabbed his hand.

The foursome headed outside and waited, Clint trying to hail a taxi as Tony called his driver. A car slowed and the archer waved to Darcy.

“This is us.”

“Thanks for dinner, Stark.”

“Any time.”

“See you tomorrow?” she looked at Loki pointedly.”

“Yes.”

The girl slid into the cab, Clint giving them a salute as he followed. Loki started thinking about heading home – if she walked around the corner she could pop herself back to Darcy’s and spend the night on the girl’s couch, or even head back to SHIELD.

“Do you need a lift somewhere?” Tony asked.

“Uh, no, I should be fine. I can walk to the subway from here.”

“The subway? Uh uh, it is late and you are much too attractive to be out alone. Let me drop you off.”

“It’s not far, really-”

“You see this?” Tony pointed at his severe expression, “This is me insisting.”

Loki blushed. “I can take care of myself, you know.”

“I’m a superhero. Looking out for people is kinda my job. Think how bad it would look if you wound up getting attacked or kidnapped. Darcy would never let me live it down.”

“Fine!” she laughed, “You may drop me off. I would not wish to ruin your reputation as a saviour of damsels in distress.”

 

Loki felt like she might hyperventilate when Tony closed the door and shut out the street noise. Suddenly the backseat seemed very small and silent, his presence beside her distracting.

“So where are we taking you?”

“Uh, I left my things at Darcy’s.” She fumbled.

“Address?”

Loki relayed it to Happy and they started off. They were sitting so close their shoulders almost touched, and she didn’t even want to think about the tiny gap between their thighs. His cologne was almost insufferably familiar, the scent of it burned into her brain.

“Darcy lives in a nice neighbourhood.” Tony said, startling her.

“Oh! Yes, I think her work subsidises the rent.”

“She doesn’t talk to you about what she does?”

“It’s classified, isn’t it?”

“Doesn’t stop me blabbing.”

“I saw that first Iron Man press conference. I don’t think you could keep a secret even if you wanted to.”

“I don’t like secrets. People who have them make me nervous. They’re untrustworthy and unpredictable.”

She blinked rapidly, turning to look out the window as she bit her lip. “Secrets have their merits sometimes.”

“Oh yeah?”

“If they protect someone.”

“I guess.”

The car stopped and he looked up at the building.

“I guess Darce gave you a key or something?”

“Yes.”

“We’ll wait.”

“You really don’t have to drop me home – I’m just going to crash on Darcy’s couch. She’ll probably want to go for breakfast in the morning anyway.”

“It’s no trouble, right Happy?”

“No sir.”

“Well I’m pretty ready for bed, so I think I’ll stay.”

Tony shifted uncomfortably, uncrossing his legs. “Goodnight then.”

“Goodnight. Thank you for the ride.”

“I suppose we’ll see each other again at something.”

“I’m sure Darcy will bring me along.”

“Great.”

She put her hand on the door and smiled at him. Tony looked like he wanted to say something, his hands fisted against his pants, his eyes fixed on her. Loki realised she wasn’t ready to say goodbye either.

“You know, I’m not quite tired yet. I could use some company.”

“I haven’t seen Darcy’s place.”

“Perhaps you should come up.”

 

It was a simple illusion to put Darcy’s keys in her hand as she magicked the door open, smiling at Tony as she flipped on a light. This was fine; they were just talking. Friends talked. It didn’t mean anything was going to happen. She’d avoided an awkward scene once, and she had no interest in messing this up now.

“Coffee?”

“Are you kidding? Neither of us will ever sleep.”

“I think there’s some wine around here somewhere, if you’re interested.”

“Trying to get into my pants?” he clucked his tongue, “Shame on you, miss.”

“Would I need liquor for that?” she raised a brow.

“Ouch!” he flopped onto the couch.

She smirked and headed for the kitchen, trying to track down the bottle of red she’d seen earlier and silently vowing to replace it when she got the chance. The joking was fun, amiable without being too much. They could have a couple of glasses and Tony would leave and it would be _fine._

She took down two wine glasses and turned, shrieking as she walked straight into the inventor. It was only thanks to her superior agility that both glasses didn’t smash.

“Sorry,” he smiled, hands on her waist, “Didn’t mean to scare you.”

“What are you doing?” she gasped.

“I don’t know. Did I read the situation wrong? Cos I was getting a vibe you were going just as crazy as me.”

Loki bit her tongue. She hadn’t really asked him up for wine and chitchat. She flung her arms around his neck and kissed him, wine glasses still in hand as her tongue tangled with the Midgardian’s. Their lips were glued together for a moment before she pulled away.

“I don’t think anyone’s as crazy as you.”

“I’m not sure if I should be offended or honoured.”

“Neither - be silent and kiss me instead.”

Tony’s mouth collided with hers and Loki scrambled to put the glasses down behind her, snapping one off at the stem in her haste. The pair dragged at each other’s clothes, Tony’s jacket and tie getting lost along the way, Loki’s shoes joining them. They fell onto the couch with her dress and his shirt and pants undone, Tony’s shoes flying across the room as he kicked them off. He moved to push the fabric up over her waist and Loki grabbed his wrist.

“Wait.”

She slithered out from under him, the man slumping against the cushions as she stood. She tugged the zip down the last two inches and slid the dress over her hips, letting it fall. Tony’s brows shot up.

“Wow,” he took in the green satin and black lace, “Now I’m torn about whether you look better in this or nothing at all.”

She ran a hand down the side of the corset. “We may have to investigate further.”

“I could handle that.”

She dropped to her knees, palms grazing over his crotch as they made their way up his chest. The arc reactor was hard and cool through his singlet but she didn’t linger, brushing her nails through his stubble and down his neck instead.

“Are you ready for me?”

Tony stroked the bulge poking through the opening in his trousers. “What do you think?”

“Honestly? No.”

He smirked. “Now I’m curious.”

She reached into his underwear and cupped his hard-on in one hand. “Isn’t there a saying about that?”

*****

Half an hour later Loki reared back, licking the last of Tony’s release off her lips.

“Well?”

He looked shattered. His hair stood straight up, eyes bulging as he panted. Tony’s entire torso was covered in sweat, his limbs loose and floppy as he let the couch hold him up.

“Tony?” she raised a brow with almost concern.

“Give me a minute.” He wheezed.

Loki sat back with a triumphant smile until he felt like his brain stem was reconnected.

“Jesus fucking Christ.”

“I’ll take that as a compliment.”

“There’s no compliment in the world big enough for _that._ Where the hell did you learn the thing with the fingernails?”

“I like to experiment.”

“Fuck.” He laughed, head back against the top of the couch.

“We are not finished, Stark,” Loki ran a hand up his thigh, “Do you think you have it in you?”

“What would it say about me if I left a lady hanging?”

“That you were an ungrateful, selfish cad.”

“Okay, rhetorical but good to know.” Tony chuckled.

He grabbed her arms and pulled her into his lap. Loki wrapped herself around him, rubbing a hand over his still limp member as they kissed. She was more than ready to go, had been craving him since dinner. The god coaxed him back to arousal, gentle and constant, her lips always on his. When Tony was hard she raised herself on her knees to guide him into place.

“You got to be on top last time. It’s my turn.”

He swept her back against the cushions, suddenly energetic. She shrugged with a cocky smile.

“Show me what you’ve got, Tony.”

He flashed her the paparazzi grin and slid her underwear down, flinging it over his shoulder. He hauled her knees up, easing himself between them, and stroked the hard boning under the satin of her corset. His fingers grazed over her hip and Loki gasped, arching up.

“You’re not the only one with tricks up their sleeve, Lola.”

“Please.”

Tony took himself in hand and pressed the tip against her, glancing up as he tilted his hips and pushed his way inside. Her breath caught in her throat with a low whimper, nails scraping over the cushions as Tony sunk in to the hilt. He moaned at the slippery feel of her around him.

“Well?” she licked her lips.

“Someone sounds impatient.”

“Enough games, Tony. Swive me.”

“What?” he pulled back where he could see her face.

Loki grit her teeth at her own slip and tugged at his singlet. “I said ride me!”

Tony leaned over her and pressed his lips to her neck as he thrust. Loki gasped, pressing her hands between his shoulder blades to force him closer. Her teeth sought out his jaw, trailing down to his jugular, and she bit hard as calloused fingers played over her hips, exploring. Tony smelt of metal and oil and cologne, of expensive leather and freshly pressed linen. His stubble rasped against her skin and his grip was solid, holding her together as their bodies met with slow, burning purpose. Loki looked up at the dark eyes fixed on hers and froze, thrown out of the rhythm.

“You alright?” he whispered.

She nodded, closing her limbs around him and hiding her face in his shoulder. Now was not the time to be thinking about why Tony would look at her like she was the only woman in the world; now her attention was needed elsewhere. Loki clutched Tony’s hips between her thighs and threw her head back, determined to make them both forget everything beyond the bounds of the couch.


	2. Yes I Love – I Mean I’d Love to Get To Know You

Loki opened her eyes with a yawn and wondered why her legs felt so cramped until she realised she was still curled up on Darcy’s couch. The god frowned, rolling over.

“Tony?”

“He bailed,” the brunette smirked from her tailors’ seat on the coffee table, “But nice work Miss Just Friends!”

“Uh, yes,” Loki hurriedly pulled the blanket up over her chest and then realised someone must have put it there.

“Was I...bare when you got home?”

“Nope. Stark must have found it for you. That’s kinda sweet, huh?”

“I don’t know. He left...perhaps it is better that he did. I cannot even begin to imagine what I would say to him.”

“Well he had something to say to you.” Darcy sung, twitching a bright yellow piece of paper between her fingers.

Loki reached for it and the girl pulled her arm back with a giggle. The god glared at her and she handed it over.

“How about I make some coffee?”

“Yes, please. I shall make a sacrifice to Odin in your name if you do.”

“I’ll pass on the ritualistic slaughter if it’s all the same to you.”

“I could offer flowers and mead, you know. It’s not all dead lambs and rabbits’ blood.”

Darcy laughed and headed for the kitchen, leaving Loki to read.

 _Lola_ , it said, _I tried to leave my number in your phone but I couldn’t find it. Don’t tell me you’re a secret technophobe! I had an unbelievable time last night. Next time you wanna hang out, give me a call._

His number was listed below, and it was signed just _Tony_.

“You must have done something to make an impression after all,” Darcy called, “He left his private cell.”

Loki’s lip curled up at the side. “It involved some fancy talking.”

“Talking?” she winked.

“My epithet is Silvertongue.” She leered back.

“Snap! Poor guy probably had a stroke. So are you gonna see him again?”

Loki flicked her thumb against the paper. “I do not know. I think last night proved neither of us cares much for caution or common sense. And I enjoy Tony’s company.”

“Well you’ll need a place to take him. You can’t keep using the sleepover excuse to bring him here, and spending your dates in Stark Tower is way too dangerous with your brother around.”

Loki frowned. “What kind of place?”

“Just a little apartment, something that ‘Lola’ might believably call home. You can use it as a hideout for your sneaky trysts.”

“How am I to go about finding such a residence? SHIELD are tracking my whereabouts. They will notice if I am suddenly travelling all over Manhattan.”

“I’ll do the house hunting if you provide the cash.”

“Agreed. Just...try to make it somewhere tasteful?”

She winked. “No probs. Oh, and tell Tony he owes me a new couch.”

 

Loki headed back to SHIELD, his things safely stashed at Darcy’s. No one paid him much mind as he walked through the halls, and no one was waiting in his rooms to ask where he’d been. Loki had to chuckle quietly to himself about that. Even if it was only small and somewhat innocent, it felt good to be playing tricks again.

The ruse with Tony was much worse. It had the potential to completely rupture any rapport or trust he’d been building with the Avengers. Thor might even send him back to Asgard if he thought the mischief god was trying to hurt his friends. Why had he ever let Darcy convince him seducing Tony might be fun?

“Honestly, you’re supposed to be smarter than that.” He muttered to himself.

Tony though...Tony might be worth the trouble. He was as playful as Loki, sharp-tongued and quick-witted. He was clever and handsome and a hero in his own fashion, which Loki both respected and considered fitting in any lover of his. And the sex was something the Asgardian hadn’t found in a century, maybe two. Aesir men tended to be a bit boorish in bed and he’d never found that too appealing.

The ding that preceded a call from Fury echoed through his room and Loki raised a brow.

“Bit early for a new disaster, isn’t it?” he said smoothly, only slightly afraid they might have figured out what he was up to.

“You’re needed in the briefing room.”

“Very well.”

He set aside his porridge and walked up to the operations level. He could have zapped himself closer but it would not do to remind SHIELD of his abilities at the present moment. They might start tracking him more directly.

When he got to the briefing room, most of the Avengers were already there. Romanov and Barton gave him frosty looks as he sat. Captain Rogers acknowledged his presence with a tense nod before looking back at Commander Hill. Banner glared for a moment before taking a breath and looking down at the table. It was only Thor who seemed happy to see him, smiling hopefully. Loki felt his mood was good enough to return it, and the thunderer seemed surprised but delighted.

“Are we ready to start?” Fury breezed in, coat flapping.

“Still waiting on Stark.” Hill clasped her hands on her belt.

If Loki had been a younger, lesser man he might have flinched. As it was he had centuries of hiding his emotions from people and weaving lies, and more importantly he knew he was going to see Tony around headquarters and had steeled himself to stay as aloof as ever.

That resolve melted somewhat when Tony entered looking exhausted, dressed hurriedly in a Black Sabbath shirt and jeans. There was a bite on his neck mostly hidden by the neckline – you wouldn’t have noticed unless you knew it was there (like Loki) or you were a spy trained to notice the smallest details (like most of the rest of the room).

“Up all night with one of your groupies, Stark?” Clint snickered.

“Something like that.” He smirked, sitting.

“I didn’t call you here to discuss Stark’s sex life.” Fury glowered.

“Though I am sure the details are fascinating.” Loki drawled.

Tony shot him a wink. “Don’t sound so jealous, Reindeer Games. If you’re a good boy I might be inclined to tell tales.”

“You should know by now that’s impossible.”

“Can we get back to the matter at hand?” Steve scolded.

“Thank you Captain. Earlier today...”

 

But Loki didn’t hear what happened because he was too busy trying to fight down the blush threatening to paint his cheeks. _If he was a good boy?_ If Tony even suspected the thoughts crossing Loki’s mind as he examined him across the table he’d probably die of shock.

“Loki?”

“Hmm?” he realised everyone was waiting for some kind of response.

“Goddamn it, were you even listening?” Fury scowled.

“Sorry to bore you with our little crisis, Your Highness.” Clint sneered.

The god glared at him and scanned the screen behind Agent Hill. The schematics were fairly idiot-proof and he made a quick guess.

“Doom has erected some kind of barrier to keep you out of his labs and you want me to dismantle it.”

“Congratulations,” Fury threw his hands up, “Can you do it?”

“Of course. He is only a mortal. His grip on magic is self-taught and sloppy.”

“Good. Do you need to be on site?”

“Most likely. The doctor does love his mechanical booby traps.”

“Okay, then you’re going with the team now. Take down the barrier and stay out of their way.”

“I believe I can manage that.”

“Thor, I’m trusting you to keep an eye on him in the field.”

Tony bit his lip holding back what Loki assumed was an ill-advised quip about one eye as his brother frowned.

“Loki will do his part without incident, I am certain.”

“Yeah, well call me old-fashioned but I’m slow to trust people that tried to invade my planet.” Fury levelled that death stare on Loki.

The god wasn’t bothered; he had no evil schemes in the works but he expected nothing less from the Midgardians. He was more surprised that Thor was so quick to defend him after spending their childhood together. He knew Loki couldn’t live without getting into some kind of trouble.

“Alright, jet’s waiting.” Hill waved them on.

The team filed out, Steve in the lead. Loki hung near the back but Tony noticed, slowing down until they were in step.

“I thought you’d be up there with Thor, hungry for battle or some macho Asgardian shit.”

“I am not Asgardian.”

“Then I at least thought you’d be eager to shake off the boredom of bunking down in Spytown.”

“Why does it concern you?” He raised a brow.

Tony blinked. “It doesn’t.”

“I will assist you because that is the bargain Thor struck for me, and because this human abuse of mediocre magic offends me. Forgive me if I am not more excited about an easy victory.”

“You sound pretty confident you can take down Doom.”

“Because I can.”

He shrugged. “Yeah, well just remember you were confident about New York too.”

Tony turned off down a separate hall to collect his suit and left Loki speechless.

 

The jet circled over the island, taking in the huge glowing blue dome that shielded Doom’s castle. It crackled like electricity, the light shimmering and only semi-opaque.

“Who does this guy think he is, a Bond villain?” Clint clucked his tongue.

“What do you think, brother?” Thor asked over his shoulder.

Loki stood near the open back door, hand clenched around a nearby bar. “It is tainted by one of his machines, as I anticipated. What do you sense?”

The god touched Mjölnir’s hilt, jaw thrust out. “There is nothing of the storm in it.”

“Then it is purely manmade.”

“Will it stop you lowering the barrier?” Steve shouted over the wind.

“It will not interfere with my counter-spell but if you do not destroy its source, no one will be able to pass through anyway.”

“Just get the magic down and we’ll handle the rest when we come to it.”

Loki nodded and looked for a place to set down outside the barrier. Doom hadn’t left any open space on the island itself but the shield couldn’t touch the water because of the electricity. There was a narrow strip of beach below the tideline that wasn’t inside the barrier. Loki glanced at Nat and Clint in the cockpit.

“Hold steady for a moment.”

They slowed to a hover and he teleported himself down, waves lapping around his knees. The spell was infantile really, powerful enough to keep out a human but nothing special. Thor could probably have smashed it himself with his hammer. Still, Loki took an extra moment to get the full shape of the shield fixed in his mind, searching for anything nasty Doom or his accomplices might have slipped in.

“Loki?” the captain asked over the comm.

“If I could have a moment to concentrate?” he ground out through his teeth. There was something there...

“Any time now princess.” Clint snickered.

Loki bristled. Here he was, helping (reluctantly, but still helping) and they were all making their demands and their snide remarks. He decided he didn’t care if Doom _had_ set up booby traps – he could use the challenge.

“As you wish then, Avengers.”

“Loki-” Thor started warningly.

He yanked hard on the spell, the magic giving a second’s resistance before shattering. Without the shape of the barrier to guide it, Doom’s electricity arced through the air and whipped dangerously close to the quinjet. Loki ducked out of the way, zapping himself further inland before he got fried.

“Stark, find whatever’s generating this and shut it down!” Steve yelled.

“I’m on it.”

Iron Man soared out, easily avoiding the flickering tendrils that reached for him, and disappeared somewhere behind the castle. There was a whirr and clicking of metal and a swarm of Doombots flew out of an upstairs window towards the jet.

“We need to land now! Tony?” Clint barked.

“Working on it!”

Loki looked around quickly. The Doombots were not clever enough to avoid the electricity, and after the first couple shorted out when they reached what remained of the shield the rest sort of paused, hovering near the edge. Now they turned and streamed back towards the castle. Loki blanched. There was only one target on that side of the island.

 

“Stark, they are headed your way! Where are you?” he snapped, already running over the uneven ground.

“Trying to break through this generator. I think there’s another spell on it – every time I try to aim a repulsor at the thing my hands get jerked away.”

“Magnets?” Bruce asked.

“Could be. Shit, you didn’t say there were this many!”

“Tony, where are you!” Loki demanded.

“Okay, okay. North side, near the base of the hill. There’s a little cave in the rock.”

Loki shifted himself to the other side, circling around until he spotted the ongoing battle between Tony and the bots.

“Generator’s in there!” the inventor managed to get out between blows.

Loki blasted an approaching bot out of the air and ducked into what looked like a tiny crevice in the rock. It opened into a very small cave that hummed with the sound of turning motors and vibrating metal. A large metal box sat on the rock floor, lights flickering over its surface. He held out his hand, looking for any trace of a spell.

“Doom has been learning,” he muttered, “There are charms on this box he could not have cast himself.”

“You think he has been dealing with members of the other Realms?” Thor asked, his voice full of righteous outrage.

“Perhaps.” Loki shoved his fist straight through the charm, tearing it from the metal. He repeated it on the other side and stuck his palm flat against the machine, letting ice pour out of him into the workings until the gears were frozen still.

“Grid’s down, Hulk and Thor are going in.” Natasha said.

“We’ll land and follow.”

Loki smashed the generator a bit more, just for his own kicks, before leaving the cave. Tony had downed most of the bots but he had some deep laser gouges in the armour and dirt over his visor.

“Nice work, Hocus Pocus.”

“Your team are on the ground now. I do not believe my presence is necessary?”

The hairs on the back of his neck stood up and Loki shoved Tony aside just as something shot through the space where he’d been. The pair went down in a tumble, the remaining bots rushing forward to attack. Tony scrambled loose and got his gauntlets up, firing as quickly as he could. Loki hefted himself out of the dirt, his fury back in full force. He looked up at Doom standing on the edge of the overhang, a strange staff in his hand.

“Is this how you greet all your guests, Victor?”

“Doom does not recall inviting you. But do not fear, he has prepared something special for such an occasion, Loki of Asgard.”

“I noticed. And who sold you such cheap trinkets? You might want to ask for your money back.”

Doom aimed the staff at him and something red struck the ground, destroying the Loki illusion. He stepped out of the shadows behind the Latverian.

“Though I suppose it is impressive enough for a mortal.”

Doom turned and Loki caught the staff in both hands above their heads, freezing it. He twisted and the metal snapped in two with another blast, knocking Doom off the ledge and Loki back against the hillside. His head felt heavy and wrong, like there was a buzzing in his ears – or was it behind his eyes? Loki felt his eyelids droop and decided it might be a good idea to take a nap.

 

“Loki? Loki, awake. Brother?”

“We should get him back to headquarters.”

“Nay, I have a healing stone somewhere. Loki!”

He felt like half the skin had been scorched off his face but he struggled to sit up anyway.

“Do not waste a stone on me. I will be well enough in a moment.”

Thor was kneeling beside him looking very worried, Natasha behind him. Tony crouched on the other side, his face plate up.

“Well enough?” his eyes bulged, “You’re missing a decent portion of your cheek, Sorcerer’s Apprentice.”

“It will grow back. Doom?”

“Whatever that thing was melted his mask into his face but he’s mostly fine. Cap and Bruce have got him.”

“Shame we can’t get a better look at the weapon.” Natasha nudged one of the pieces with her foot.

“I know what it was.” Loki coughed. Thor looked around for water, taking Natasha’s offered canteen and holding it to his lips.

“It was of Svartalfheim.”

Thor’s brows shot up. “Are you certain?”

“It was unmistakable.”

“Where could Doom have procured such a thing? The Dark Elves are long dead.”

“You must ask Odin about that.” He sat back with a sigh.

“Dark Elves sounds like a bad thing.” Natasha frowned.

“You cannot even begin to conceive how bad,” Thor muttered, “I must speak to Heimdall about this.”

He glanced at his brother, lips pursed uncertainly.

“Go,” Loki waved him on, “I will be alright in a moment.”

“I’ll stay with him.” Tony assured the god.

“Thank you, friend Stark.”

“I’ll let Fury know what’s going on.” Natasha stood, following Thor back towards the jet.

Loki shifted and hissed as the movement pulled his tight skin. Tony put a hand on his shoulder.

“Hey, you should probably take it easy.”

Loki rolled his eyes, wincing again. “It is truly not so dire. Wounds from the flame take longer to heal for Jotnar, but they will heal.”

“Maybe you should have let Thor do his magic healing rock thingy.”

“It would have been pointless.” Loki raised a hand to his burns, letting his magic flow into the muscle. He could feel the stings and tugs of the healing, and by the time he pulled away his face felt normal.

“Wow.”

“See? You may all cease mothering me now.”

Tony offered him a hand up and Loki took it, dusting off his armour as he looked around.

“Listen, before...you saved my life.”

Loki arched a brow. “Do not thank me, Stark. I am sure it does not make up for trying to kill you.”

“Well yeah, I mean that was pretty unforgivable. But you didn’t have to do it, so thanks.”

Loki tilted his head, nodding curtly. “You are welcome.”

*****

Darcy bounced into his room wearing one of her ridiculous hats, satchel on her hip.

“Hey Lokes!”

“Lady Darcy,” he smiled, “What brings you to my door?”

She glanced around at the corners before drawing in close, mouth practically in his ear.

“I found you a bachelorette pad.”

Loki slowly raised a brow, quirking his lips questioningly. She smiled and gave the smallest nod.

“Then we should see it.”

“Do we need to detour by my place first?” she jerked a thumb at the door.

He grinned. “I have been working on something.”

Loki flicked his fingers and an identical copy of them appeared two feet away. Darcy laughed.

“Is that really what I look like?”

“Of course,” he frowned, “The spell is perfect.”

“Yeah but this hat is not.” She tugged it off, throwing it on the table.

Loki chuckled and waved a hand at the copies, who opened the door and left.

“They will go to your apartment and promptly disappear. We will head straight to my new ‘pad’, as you put it.”

“Very sneaky.”

“It’s what I do.” He gave a slight bow.

“Okay,” she held out an arm, “Do I need to tell you the address?”

“It might help, yes. Whisper it.”

She murmured in his ear again and the god straightened, taking her hand. They popped through the black nothing into a comfortable cream and dark wood sunken living room.

“Ta dah!” Darcy spread her arms like a game show presenter.

Loki spun on the spot. The furniture was minimal, a love seat and a couple of bookcases that he noted were already full of textbooks and fiction. Short steps led up to a set of French doors and a thin balcony that overlooked the nearby roofs and not much else. The stairs wrapped around to a doorway that led to a tiny but clean and bright kitchen. The other wall was made up of ivory curtains.

“Ooh, this is the best bit!” Darcy ran over, parting them dramatically.

The bed was massive, easily bigger than the bathroom he could see through an open door. The walls were dotted with framed landscapes: snowy mountains, tropical beaches, woodland fields. The covers were a dark, dark purple satin, the frame itself ebony.

“What do you think?”

“It is pleasant.”

“And discreet. I brought your stuff over from my place and I did a little decorating, you know, tried to make it look lived-in.”

“Thank you.”

“And I got you something else!”

She rummaged through her satchel and came out with a small phone.

“My number and Tony’s are on speed dial.”

“You may have to instruct me in its use.”

“I thought you would never ask.”

 

_Hello. It’s Lola. I was wondering if you wanted to go for a drink sometime?_

“No, you can’t say that,” Darcy shook her head, “Sometime is too ambiguous. Gives him room to wiggle out of it.”

“Why would he do that?” Loki frowned, “He left me his number. This implies he wants me to call.”

“He left his number when he was all sexed out. He could have changed his mind since then.”

Loki pressed his lips together and tried again.

_Hi, it’s Lola. Do you want to have a drink tonight?_

“Better?”

Darcy made a face and he sighed. “What?”

“Well every other time you two met, you had drinks and then sex. If you set it up like that again he might think you’re into something casual. You told me you liked him, yeah?”

“Yes.” He muttered.

“Then you need to make it a date – without scaring Tony off.”

Loki flung himself back on the couch. “Your Midgardian courtship is foolishly complicated!”

“Here, let me.”

“Gladly.”

Darcy took the phone and tapped away, hitting send before she handed it back.

_Hi Tony, it’s Lola. I had a great time at dinner the other night and was hoping we could meet for lunch tomorrow._

It was only a few moments before the phone rang in her hand. Darcy smirked at him, offering it. He pursed his lips and shifted into Lola’s form before answering, surprising a giggle out of her.

“Hello?”

“Lola! I was starting to worry you might have been using me for my body.”

“Maybe I was.”

He laughed. “I could deal with that. Lunch?”

“If you’re interested.”

“Oh I’m interested.”

“Then I’ll let you pick the where and when.”

“I’ll make a reservation and let you know.”

“Great.”

“See you tomorrow then.”

“Looking forward to it.”

Loki hung up and Darcy whooped. “Alright! Daytime date.”

She jumped up and tugged Loki to her feet, spinning the taller woman around before letting go. “You know what this means, right?”

“What, that he may have feelings for me?” Loki grimaced, “Do not make me feel guiltier than I already do.”

“No, you have to tell Thor.”

“What!”

“If you won’t tell Tony, then you need to give your brother a heads up. Daytime for Tony Stark means paparazzi. He might choose somewhere discreet but they’re still probably gonna get pics of you guys, and if Thor sees them...”

“He will go berserk.” Loki paled.

“Yeah. So if you want any chance of this working out with Tony, you need to bring big bro in on it.”

“He’ll never understand.”

“He might. He wants you to be happy.”

“I do not think this is what he envisioned.”

*****

Thor beamed. “Brother! What brings you here?”

“I must speak with you,” he swept past, “Are you alone?”

“Yes. What is the matter?” the blond closed the door behind Loki.

“It is an issue that requires delicacy and discretion. I must ask you to trust me.”

“I do.”

He grimaced, striding across the lounge room. There was no good way to say this but he didn’t want to just dive in.

“Brother, please. I begin to worry.”

“You know that I am friends with the Lady Darcy?”

“You are too alike to be anything less.” Thor smiled, sitting.

“I expressed to her a few weeks ago that I felt quite unhappy. I was marooned, so to speak, at SHIELD headquarters. I could not go out without being recognised and harassed; I had nothing to do inside their walls except wait until I was deemed useful.”

“I am sorry you felt so, Loki. I did not intend for that when I asked them to let you stay here.”

“It is not your fault. My own actions brought the Midgardians’ wrath down on me. But Lady Darcy suggested we could venture out together if I changed my form to one less well known.”

“Yes?” Thor frowned.

“You recall how I used to play tricks on the warriors when we were younger?” Loki winced.

Thor’s eyes widened and he quickly rubbed the back of his neck. “I recall.”

“She persuaded me and I changed and we went out.”

“Loki, I see nothing in this that could bring you to my door so urgently.”

“I am not finished yet. By sheer chance, we ran into Rogers, Barton and Stark.”

Thor’s face was suddenly a lot stonier. “Did they taunt you? Proposition you? If they are causing trouble, I will end it-”

“No, no,” he threw up his hands, “That is not the problem. I...Stark and I went home. Together.”

For a moment Loki wasn’t sure who was more embarrassed. Thor looked like he wanted to implode.

“Ah. Has there been...are you with child?”

Loki scoffed. “Do you think I would be so careless?”

“Well I do not know!” Thor settled back in his chair, “Alright. So you lay with Stark.”

“And then again, another night.”

“Loki!”

“I know what you will say, Thor, that I am playing some trick to humiliate him in time. But truthfully I have no ill intentions; I merely find myself drawn to the Man of Iron. He is intelligent, pithy and fair. He is not a hypocrite. He knows his own strengths and weaknesses. He made me feel...less alone, for a few hours at least.”

“And he does not know?”

“How could I tell him? He will never believe that it was more than just a jest to me.”

Thor stuck out his lip thoughtfully. “What are you going to do?”

“We are having lunch tomorrow. That’s why I came – Lady Darcy said there was a chance people would take photos and you might recognise me and think the worse.”

“Then you intend to pursue him without telling him the truth?”

“I do not see what else I can do. The second he knows who I really am, he will not desire me.”

“Loki, you ask me to keep a secret from my shield-brother that could break his heart.”

“What about my heart, Thor? Why should I be forever destined to be unloved, unwanted?”

“You are loved, Loki. You are wanted. You choose not to see it.”

“Please Thor,” he rushed forward, kneeling at his brother’s feet and taking his hands, “I know that this path leads nowhere good. But give me time to make Tony see that I am not the monster he thinks and then I will tell him the truth, even if it costs me his respect.”

Thor looked away for a moment before locking his blue eyes on Loki’s. “A fortnight. You have one fortnight to show him the Loki I know, and then you must tell him who you are.”

“A fortnight is nothing!”

“It is enough to make a man fall in love.”

He nodded. “Very well. I agree to your terms.”

“There is but one thing, brother. Pray do not ever tell me again if you have coupled with my friends.”

“I am happy to oblige.”

 

Loki walked into the restaurant, pausing by the door as she scanned the room. There was no sign of Tony.

“Excuse me,” she leaned over the maitre d’s podium, “Is Mr Stark here yet?”

He looked over her willowy figure in the lilac blouse and pencil skirt and raised a brow appreciatively.

“Your name?”

“Lola.”

“This way please.”

She followed the man past shiny rosewood tables and overflowing vases to the passage that led to the kitchens. Loki frowned as he opened a door onto some short stairs and waved her forward. She was too intrigued to turn back now, climbing up to find Tony at a table for two on a sort of mezzanine overlooking the kitchen below, the room a flurry of activity and noise. He looked good in a leather jacket and Pink Floyd t-shirt over jeans.

“Hi.” He jumped up, kissing her cheek.

“Hello. Unusual reservation.” Loki grinned.

“It’s one of my favourite tables in the whole city. Private with plenty to keep you entertained and the service is _fast_.”

They sat and he raised a bottle of champagne. “Drink?”

“One, perhaps.”

“You say that now...”

“I try to behave in public.”

“That’s no fun.” He poured with a smirk.

Loki was suddenly glad for their sort-of audience - otherwise she might be tempted to just climb in Stark’s lap right there.

“So what’s good here?” she flourished her menu between them like a shield.

“You, apparently.”

Loki gave him a warning look. “Try to focus. We’re having lunch.”

“You’re right – I apologise. You should try the pork.”

“I’m more interested in something in the sweets department.”

He smiled. “Then I recommend the orange crème brulee.”

“I’ll take it.” She closed the folder, placing it on the table.

“Pierre!” Tony called over the rails.

“Yes Mr Stark?” one of the kitchen boys looked up.

“Can we get the pepper steak and an orange crème brulee up here?”

“Right away, sir.”

“That’s my man.”

When he straightened Loki was giving him a look of barely contained laughter.

“What?”

 

“This is who you are, isn’t it? The flash, the jokes, none of it’s an act. You’re this Tony Stark with everyone.”

“I can be serious when the occasion calls for it.”

“Can you?”

“Yeah, definitely. Ask any of the guys who have tried to mess with me.”

Loki looked down, folding the edge of her napkin backwards and forwards. “I suppose they should have known better.”

“Damn straight. Enough about that though – I didn’t come to regale you with my awesome feats in battle.”

“Thank goodness,” She giggled, “Why did you come then?”

“Honestly? I’m not sure. I mean you probably know my reputation with the fairer sex. I don’t usually find women worth getting to know better, but you...there’s something intriguing about you.”

“Thank you. I think.”

“Your age, for instance. You can’t tell me you’re mid-thirties, especially as a college student.”

“I am. I recently became interested in the political sphere, monarchies, global conflict – that sort of thing – but before that I was more of an adventurer.”

“An adventurer?”

“I liked to travel, meet people, learn the local cultures. My brother and his friends were the same. We got along nicely most of the time.”

“What did you do for work?”

“Nothing,” Loki shrugged, “My parents had money.”

“Had?”

“ _Have_ ,” she corrected, “But I’m not really speaking to them at the moment.”

“Shame. I was never close with my folks. I was pretty young when they died, so...I guess I always wondered what it would have been like to have them around.”

“I imagine you would not have the same reputation.” Loki smiled, not unkindly.

“Yeah, I think my mum would have stamped on that hard. She was big on manners.”

“So was mine. There were _endless_ etiquette lessons and lectures on tact and diplomacy.”

“I see they didn’t stick.” He teased.

Loki pressed her lips together pertly in a self-deprecating smirk. “I guess not. But believe it or not, my brother is worse.”

“I know you say you’re not getting along right now, but it seems like you used to be good pals. What’s his name?”

Loki froze for a second. “His name? I can’t believe I haven’t told you yet.”

Tony just looked at her expectantly and she smiled.

“Thom.”

“Tommy and Lola. Your parents like 70s rock by any chance?”

“I doubt it. Their thing is more classical.”

“Okay, but what’s your opinion? Because you may have noticed, but I’m a big fan.” He pointed at his chest.

Loki laughed. “I don’t mind it.”

“Don’t _mind_ it?”

“I could be persuaded to get more enthusiastic.”

“Oh yeah? What kind of persuasion?”

“You’ll think of something, I’m sure.”

 

Lunch was amazing, the flavours light and delicate on Loki’s tongue. She could smell the pepper on Tony’s meat from across the table, and the way his nostrils flared at the spice made her giggle on the inside. When they finished, Tony sat back.

“Good?”

“Excellent.”

“Are you in the mood for seconds or should we go elsewhere?” Tony emptied the last dregs of the champagne bottle into her glass.

“That depends. What is your definition of ‘elsewhere’?” Loki  quirked her lips, mindful of what Darcy had said about keeping it a date and not just a hook-up (with prelude).

Tony winked. “Sky’s the limit. Fancy a jaunt to Monaco?”

“I think a stroll through the Park would suffice.”

“Can do. Let’s go.”

He escorted her downstairs and into the kitchen, pulling one of the waiters aside to pay their check. Tony offered her his arm and headed for the exit. They stepped out into an alley with bins and fire escapes, turning quickly back to the street. Tony pulled a pair of sunglasses from his jacket and slid them on.

“Are we incognito?” Loki joked.

“Impossible, but we shouldn’t get mobbed too much. I’ll have Happy meet us at the Park, just to keep Pep off my back.”

Loki looked down. “Ah, yes. Ms Potts. I suppose she is concerned for your safety.”

Tony glanced at her and chuckled. “Don’t worry, Pepper and I realised pretty much straight away that we work much better as friends.”

“I didn’t mean to pry-”

“It’s cool. I’m getting better at talking about it.”

“Well I am sorry things did not work out.”

“If they had, I wouldn’t be here having this great walk with you. So don’t sweat it.”

They fell into more casual conversation after that, Tony’s mouth going at its usual rate as he pointed out things they passed and Loki rattling along with her own observations. When they got to the park there was a solidly built man in a suit waiting at the corner.

“Hey Happy. This is Lola.”

“Pleasure to meet you.” She smiled.

“Miss.” The bodyguard nodded, falling into place behind them as they continued down the path.

The park was full of kids and their parents or teachers, college students studying on the grass, people walking dogs or running or cycling or even horse-riding. Loki could feel the familiar sensation of people staring but for once it wasn’t about her, and that was a huge relief.

“You know, it’s a shame you picked Political Science,” Tony said, “It seems like you’d be more suited to some kind of physics.”

“I like to study,” Loki shrugged, “I could always take more classes in the future.”

“How about mechanics, hmm? Electronics? I could give you a few private lessons.”

She smirked. “Why do I get the feeling your ‘private lessons’ are just an excuse to get me alone and dirty in that workshop of yours?”

“Because they are.”

He stopped and she slowed, not sure what was going on. He cupped her face lightly and kissed her, their mouths moving slowly but still full of that passion Loki felt every time Tony looked at her. When he pulled away she was speechless, gasping for breath.

“I’m glad I ran into you again the other night.” He said.

“Me too.”

*****

Loki was reading, his long legs crossed in front of him on the couch. He’d decided if he was going to fake going to Culver he should do a little research on the campus and Darcy had supplied some pamphlets to that end. Someone knocked and he looked up, puzzled. Nobody from the agency ever knocked. They just barged in and snapped out what they wanted.

He slid the pamphlet away into a stack of books and stood, crossing to open the door.

“Stark?”

“Sup, Chronicles of Narnia?”

Loki gave him an odd look and the inventor shrugged.

“I didn’t want to pick just one.”

“What do you need, Tony?”

“So Doom’s staff went boom in a big way but SHIELD snagged enough shrapnel to make a model. Bruce and I were looking for a rundown on the tech.”

“You want my expertise?”

“Yeah. Is that a problem, Wizard of Oz?”

“No. Let me change and I shall accompany you.”

Loki closed the door, more to give himself an excuse to calm down. He could change his clothes with a wave but he needed a minute to get his breathing under control so Tony didn’t notice him staring like a creep.

When he felt composed, Loki changed into his favourite Midgardian outfit and opened the door again.

“Interesting look.”

“I prefer to remind your director that I am making an effort to fit in.”

“Are you?”

Loki blinked. “Of course. I wish to make amends, as Thor has told you.”

“If you say so. Come on.”

He followed the shorter man down to the R&D sector, the long rows of labs with their glass walls and chromes columns uncomfortably similar to his former cage. Dr Banner was waiting in a room near the door and Loki wondered if he was just used to staying close to the exits after a lifetime of running.

“I got him.” Tony jerked a thumb at the god.

“I can see that. Thanks for the help, Loki.” Bruce said haltingly.

“It should be fun. This is the staff?”

“What’s left of it,” Bruce pushed the tray of small metal fragments across the table towards him, “And this.”

He pressed a button on the console and a full 3D model of the shaft appeared, rotating slowly. Loki looked at the wicked curved points at the tip and knew he’d been right about its origin.

“This is definitely based on the weapons of the Dark Elves.”

“Who are they?” Tony sat on a nearby bench, kicking his legs idly.

“Creatures of Svartalfheim. They are older than the other realms, born from darkness and anxious to return to it. Their leader Malakith the Accursed waged war on Asgard and was defeated by Bor, the king. Odin’s father. He killed them all.”

 

“How could it be one of theirs then?” Bruce crossed his arms, face full of scientific curiosity.

“It cannot be – in truth, it is not quite right either. Their speciality was a weapon similar to your ‘laser shooters’. It is the same dark energy I saw come from the staff when Doom wielded it, and the same that exploded when it snapped. But the staff is too old-fashioned for a Dark Elf. Like I said, they prefer something neater.”

“So someone’s been experimenting.” Tony ran his thumb along his jaw.

“Doom?” Bruce asked.

Loki snorted. “No. He is not capable of this. Even _I_ might not be.”

“Wow. Didn’t expect to hear that from you, Merlin.”

Loki shrugged. “It is the truth. To fit this magic into a form not meant to hold it...I am surprised it did not explode earlier.”

“So definitely hi-tech shit then,” Bruce tapped a pair of tweezers against his finger, “You know of anyone who might be up to the task?”

Loki made a face as he thought. “Amora perhaps, though even she knows better than to mess with the Dark Elf magic. The staff could be dwarf-made. Perhaps one of Vanaheim, though I could never see their kind getting involved in this. And a Dark Elf, obviously.”

“But there are none of them left.”

“That is the story.” He looked over his shoulder at Stark, “Has Thor spoken to Odin?”

“He’s looking into it, but the general consensus is ‘they don’t exist anymore’.” Bruce sighed.

“Well their knowledge apparently does. Where does the Midgardian say he got it?”

Tony laughed huffily. “He’s Victor von Doom. He won’t talk to us. He never has, just hangs around between escapes.”

“I could try.”

“Oh yeah?” he slid off the counter, “What are you gonna do to persuade him?”

Loki couldn’t resist, “I’ll think of something, I’m sure.”

“It’s not a bad idea,” Bruce said, “He’s the god of lies, right?”

“Yeah, how exactly does that work?”

“I am adept at reading people but I do have several truth spells for particularly stubborn foes.”

“Let’s do it. Fury’s guys already had their turn, so he can’t say we’re interfering, and I think Lokes is owed a little somethin’ for losing half his face.”

“I’m right behind ya.” Bruce nodded.

Both of them looked at Loki and he waved a hand indifferently. “Let us speak to the mortal then.”

 

Bruce seemed sort of nervous as they walked through the halls but Tony chatted as if he belonged there. Truthfully none of the agents seemed to care much, hurrying past with their own assignments, and any that looked too hard scuttled when Loki turned his glare on them. There were some perks to being feared.

“This is it. Last chance to change our minds.” Bruce exhaled shakily as they reached the containment level.

“Relax. If we get something useful, Fury will overlook the whole sneaking around behind his back thing.”

“And if we don’t?”

“Then we’re still not doing any harm. Come on.”

He opened the door and waved them through. Doom was in the high security area, though nobody at SHIELD really expected it to hold him. No matter what they did, the scientist always found some loophole in their defences, and they always caught him again. His current prison was similar to the Hulk cell on the helicarrier, toughened glass reinforced with an electrified steel cage. He sat in the middle, seeming very small without his hooded coat in the SHIELD-issue uniform.

“Vic! What, don’t tell me we’re your only visitors?” Tony smiled brightly.

Doom raised his head. It was impossible to tell if he was scowling behind the mask but Loki thought it likely.

“Have you come to taunt Doom, Tony Stark? You should perhaps reconsider. We will be free of this dungeon soon enough.”

“Dungeon?” Loki smirked with no trace of warmth, “You know nothing of the concept. Perhaps we should give you a tour of Asgard’s cells.”

“Hey, good idea. It would be like a prisoner swap.” Tony beamed.

“Stay here, and do not let the director’s minions interrupt.” Loki muttered,

“What?” Bruce frowned, but he was already gone, popped into the cell and looming over Victor. Doom scuttled back instinctively in his surprise.

“You are wrong to cross us, Loki of Asgard! Doom would have been a good ally if you had only asked.”

“I’ll pass. I don’t work well with my inferiors.”

“Doom is nobody’s inferior. The fortress was protected by enchantments stronger than any on Earth!”

“Earth, yes. But they were woefully simple compared to those in the other Realms. And I doubt you even cast them yourself.”

He sniffed, leaning in closer to invade the villain’s personal space.

“There isn’t a trace of magic in you that didn’t come from your little...accident. You haven’t the strength to learn much and it will not build as true power does. You have some aptitude with your electricity yes, but it must be drawn from your surroundings. You did not. Cast those charms.”

He suddenly lunged forward, hands colliding hard with the glass on either side of Doom’s head.

“And I want to know who did!”

His voice echoed off the glass endlessly, deafening and maddeningly out of sync. Doom’s shoulder shook a bit but his gaze was steady, frozen on Loki’s.

 

Bruce leaned over to whisper to Tony. “I forgot he could be this creepy.”

“Shh, it’s working. Doom’s having kittens.”

Loki broke off his staring match and walked over to the glass with a cheerful smile. “What is your Midgardian protocol for the questioning of captives?”

“Uh, we have a couple of rules. I’m not sure they apply here at SHIELD though.” Tony looked at his nails casually.

“Would you object to some Asgardian techniques?”

Bruce opened his mouth uncertainly and Tony clapped his hand over it. “Go ahead.”

Loki’s grin turned feral and he turned slowly, eying Victor. He twisted his fingers in a figure eight and the man doubled over, screaming in pain.

“Well if Fury didn’t know we were down here before, he will now.” Bruce muttered.

“I’m more hung up on the ethics of letting a supposedly reformed bad guy torture another bad guy.” Tony muttered, folding his arms.

Doom screamed and jerked backwards, his whole body rigid.

Bruce stuck out his lip. “I think I’m okay with it.”

*****

When Loki finally emerged there was sweat across his brow and an ache in his fingers. Doom was unconscious, his breathing ragged through the metal visor.

“Don’t let it get to you, Cinderella. You did good in there.” Tony clapped him on the shoulder.

“Horrifyingly good.” Bruce added.

“Yeah, Doom’s too fuckin’ crazy to crack, that’s all.”

“He has been dealing with a very dangerous man, and I must know who.” Loki pouted.

“We’ll get the guy without his help. Say, all this skewing of the Geneva Convention has made me hungry. Anyone want burgers?”

“How can you eat after that?” Bruce blanched.

“Cos I’m taking a huge moral step back. Lokes? You’ve probably worked up an appetite.”

“I would appreciate the meal, yes.”

“Alright. Let’s hit the caf.”

Of course Tony wouldn’t suggest they go outside, Loki thought to himself, he didn’t want Loki on the streets. Especially after watching him with Victor. Loki had to admit it had been sort of fun to work off some of his frustration.

“I’m gonna head back to the lab, have a look at the staff again. Maybe it has a signature we can track.”

“Your loss, Big Green.”

They  walked together, Bruce branching off at R&D. The other two reached the cafeteria and Tony pointed to a table in the corner.

“You secure that one and I’ll get grub.”

“It is a deal.”

Loki sat with his back to the wall, cautious as always. It did mean he could see people staring (or glowering) at him, but he could get over that once he had something in his stomach.

“So do they teach all you princely types how to do that?” Tony set down two trays, sitting.

“Do what?”

“Brutalise your enemies.”

He smiled grimly. “It is one of the Allfather’s first lessons.”

“Would Thor do it?”

“He has been just as destructive and vengeful in the past. He just sticks to his own talents and I stick to mine.”

“It’s almost a shame you went all nutty and tried to kill us, Snow White. You’re handy to have around.”

“You are not repulsed by my treatment of Doom?” he asked sceptically.

“The guy’s killed more than his fair share. I’m not gonna cry about it.”

“Some would say you’ve killed more than all the eccentric villains of Midgard combined.” The god pointed out.

“And Thor tells me you tried to kill a whole planet, not counting Earth. Let’s not throw stones, ‘kay?”

Loki made a face. “That is fair.”

They ate in silence after that, but it didn’t feel quite so awkward. Loki went back to his room with a very small hope taking root in his chest.


	3. Confessions with Catastrophe in Mind

Loki wasn’t sure what to wear to a ‘pizza and DVD’ date but something told her the usual slick dresses weren’t appropriate. She settled for a tight pair of blue jeans and a white cap-sleeved blouse that showed a little cleavage without being too much. She optimistically threw some overnight things in a handbag and thought it might be a good idea to get some fake cards and cash at some stage, just in case Tony ever wondered why she had an empty purse.

He’d told her to just get in the elevator and Jarvis would do the rest. Loki stood in the middle and looked up at the camera with a smile.

“Uh, Tony’s penthouse please.”

“Right away, Miss Lola.”

She’d need a last name too. Loki dipped her hand into her bag and closed her eyes with a soft mutter, conjuring up the normal Midgardian IDs and receipts. She took out her purse and smiled at the photo of her with Darcy (in fabricated Culver shirts) and the ID that proclaimed her as Lola Lawson of Salem, Oregon, aged thirty-six.

What about the other stuff? Things she would need if anyone went digging, be they Tony or the press: a birth certificate, school records, parents and relatives. There was no way she could just create all that. She’d need to talk to Darcy about it.

The doors opened and she stepped out carefully. “Hello?”

“Hey!” Tony walked in, “Hi, how are you?”

He kissed her and she forgot that they were there to watch things, her hands tangling in his hair.

“So, pizza?” he smiled a bit more distractedly than a supposed playboy should.

Loki had to get back in control. She was on Stark’s turf and she couldn’t let him think he had the advantage.  “I’m not hungry just yet. Shall we watch a movie?”

“Depends what you’re in the mood for.” He took her hand, pulling her down the hall.

“Something...funny?”

“You like Monty Python?”

“I wouldn’t know.”

He gasped. “What? You’ve never seen the cinematic masterpiece that is The Life of Brian?”

Loki shook her head and Tony groaned.

“That is just tragic. Jarvis, pull up the Holy Grail. We are having an educational marathon.”

She left her things by the door and they fell onto the huge red velvet couch, the lights dimming. Tony started to get up.

“I forgot to ask about drinks.”

“I’m fine.” She tugged him back down.

He grinned and slung an arm around her shoulders, making himself comfortable. “You know, if you wanna get handsy you could just ask.”

“What kind of girl do you think I am!” she said with mock indignation.

“The cute kind.” He winked.

“Your quick wit saves you again.” Loki laughed.

“How do you think I’ve lived this long?”

 

They settled in to watch and Loki had to admit the movie was funny. At times she felt she missed a particularly Midgardian reference, but the tale of a quest was one she was intimately familiar with and she enjoyed the way Tony laughed beside her, full and easy. He was comfortable letting her in on a simple moment like this with no games and no suit and no flashy displays. She liked it.

The prince turned to look at Tony, admiring his profile in the ever-changing light of the screen. He must have felt her gaze because he glanced over.

“Enjoying it?”

“Yes. They’re very good.”

Her hand trailed over to his knee as if by accident. Loki had spent their last date convincing herself that she couldn’t jump Tony’s bones in a public park and now here they were alone in a dark room, the comfy couch under them...she was dying to get another taste of him.

“Though I am finding it a little hard to concentrate.” She purred in his ear.

“And that makes two of us.” He leered.

Loki raised a hand to his face, gently guiding him towards her. Their mouths met hesitantly at first, and then harder. Tony swung around and pushed her back onto the couch, lowering himself over her.

“Mmm, Darcy says you owe her a new couch by the way.”

“I’ll send her seven.” He shushed her, hands roaming over her torso.

It was nice, fairly innocent really. The other times they’d been impatient but this long, drawn-out kissing was new and good. Loki got a chance to catalogue all the sensations of having Tony close, his smells and sounds, and she got to test which places were sensitive as her fingertips swirled over his skin. Loki stopped caring about the movie completely, letting the kisses build slowly into something more.

They’d finished The Holy Grail and were halfway through The Meaning of Life when it got too much. Loki rubbed herself against him, nails biting into his neck.

“Hey, handsy!” Tony mumbled out.

“You told me to ask.” She chuckled.

“You remind me of a song my dad used to listen to.”

“Oh?”

“Whatever Lola wants, Lola gets.”

Loki smirked. “Very appropriate.”

She rolled, taking him with her. They both landed on the floor with a thud and she quickly got into place on top as Tony groaned. The inventor opened his mouth to complain but Loki started unbuttoning her blouse and he stopped.

“How does it go?”

“How does what now?” his gaze flicked from her bra to her face.

“The song.”

“Jarvis?”

The AI stopped the Monty Python and after a quick pause the dramatic sound of horns and sultry words filled the room. Loki listened for a moment and smiled.

“I like it.”

“It suits you.”

She rolled her shoulders, sliding the shirt down her arms, and leaned down to tug Tony’s tee up.

“I believe she said something about giving in?”

Tony’s smirk was wider than the Brooklyn Bridge. “I’m not one for surrender.”

“Oh Tony, I thought we’d gone over this lesson.”

“Maybe I need a refresher.”

Loki smiled and kissed him, hands trailing down to his belt.

 

They watched the end of the movie naked under a blanket, still on the floor. When the credits rolled Loki turned to look at him.

“I suppose I should get going.”

“Are you crazy? You think I’ll let you get away that soon?”

“Well if I don’t it will become very difficult to find a cab.” She said teasingly, running a hand down his singlet.

“Then stay.”

“Really?” she searched his face, a touch surprised.

“Sure. Why not?”

“I don’t know, I just thought you’d be the private type when you don’t know someone well.”

“What about me gave you that impression?” he snorted.

“This is different. This is your Tower, your sanctuary.”

“Well I’d be happy to share it with you for the night. Okay?”

Loki beamed. “Okay.”

*****

They were immersed in paperwork. Normally Tony and Thor escaped that, and Dr Banner was excused for de-Hulking reasons, but Fury had insisted after their little trip to see Doom that everyone was going to do their own reports from now on (though Thor did in fact get a free pass this time because he was out with Jane when the ruling came down). Under his watchful eye, the Avengers filled out forms and clicked their pens and shot each other bored looks.

“Director,” Commander Hill entered, “The ISC are on the line for you.”

“Understood. I will be right back,” he glared at the table, “So nobody get any ideas about runnin’ off.”

Hill and Fury hurried out and Tony threw down his pen. “Well, that’s me done then.”

“Tony, we have to do our paperwork.” Steve protested.

“Which we wouldn’t be doing at all if you three hadn’t pulled that cowboy stunt.” Natasha added.

“You’re just mad we didn’t invite you.”

“Sooooo,” Clint shoved his chair down the length of the table, catching himself next to Tony, “Darcy tells me you and Lola are goin’ steady.”

Loki looked up, hand still moving. He was filling out his report in Asgardian runes, hoping the director would not be stupid enough to pull this stunt again.

Tony rolled his eyes. “What is this, high school?”

“How would you know? You were at MIT during puberty.”

“It wasn’t that different.”

“Well spill. Has the great Tony Stark fallen for a college girl?”

“College girl?” Steve looked up disapprovingly.

“Relax, Cap, she’s mature age. You met her, remember? And if I have, Barton, it’s none of your business.”

“Which means you totally have.” Nat smirked.

“What is this, Tony Interrogation Time?”

“Tell us what she’s like.” Bruce nudged him.

“No. And when did you become okay invading other people’s space?”

“Aw, come on Tony. It’ll be better than filling this out.” Bruce gave that disarming smile that nobody could ever resist and Tony sighed.

“Fine. Her name’s Lola. She goes to Culver with Darcy, or did until Darcy left to help Jane. She’s smart and incredibly funny, and she laughs at my jokes which is always a plus.”

“Cute?” Bruce asked.

“Un-frickin’-believably hot. Like, I can’t even describe it.”

Loki smirked at his documents, biting his tongue to keep from snickering.

“She sounds great.”

“She is great.”

“Maybe we can meet her sometime?”

“Uh uh Capsicle, this one’s all mine for the time being.”

“Okay,” Clint threw up his hands, “We won’t pry.”

“And what do you call this?” Tony snorted.

 

“So my friends were asking about you.” Tony said as she chopped celery.

“Hmm?” Loki swept the pile into the salad bowl and went to hunt through her fridge for the feta, “What did you tell them?”

“That gentlemen don’t kiss and tell.”

Loki raised a brow. “What did you really tell them?”

“That you’re…you know…great.”

“Great?” she smiled, “I’m touched, Tony Stark.”

“They wanna meet you.”

“Oh?” she kept her voice very light.

“I told them they could wait their turn. I’m not quite done having you all to myself yet.”

She laughed and he rose from the island, walking around until he stood right behind her. Tony’s hand gripped her shoulder as his other arm wrapped around her waist, his lips grazing her neck.

“Mmm...this is not very productive for dinner.” She waved the knife at the half-finished salad.

“I couldn’t care less.”

“No!” she stepped out of his grasp gently, “Bad Tony. Go sit down.”

He snickered but went back to his stool, toying with a cube of capsicum.

“What are they like? Your friends.”

“The Avengers?” he said, tone a bit uncertain.

“Yeah. I mean I’ve met Clint and Darcy’s always talking about him – too much information at times, to be honest – but I don’t know the others.”

“Okay. Well there’s Steve. He’s the Cap, you know? Exactly like the legend says, all truth and justice and shit. But he can be fun when you give him the right push. It’s sorta funny sometimes watching him struggle with this brave new world.”

“It’s not nice to make fun of others’ misfortunes.” She said, but the smirk she gave him over her shoulder took the sting out of the rebuke.

“He knew my dad, which is a trip...I guess that’s why I was so hard on him when we first met. I wasn’t sure if he was gonna be another guy whose expectations I had to live up to.”

“I am certain the captain knows the difference between you and your father.”

“Yeah, he’s okay. Then there’s Bruce, who’s like my science soul mate. The guy needs a buddy so bad. If you can get through the paranoia and self-loathing, he’s the world’s sweetest guy.”

Loki thought back to being pounded into the floor of the Tower. “He can be fierce though, can’t he?”

“He’s the first one to defend the people he cares about, even though he still thinks he’s a danger to them. After Bruce you got Clint, who you already know, and his pal Natasha. She’s not my favourite spy after that stunt she pulled with the needle to the neck but she’s resourceful. We’re not that close. I think she prefers keeping people at arm’s length.”

“A shame.”

“Then there’s Thor. God, out of everyone I think I most wanna introduce you to Thor. You’d get such a kick out of him.”

“Oh?” Loki’s brows shot up and she was glad she had her back to Tony.

“He’s like this big fluffy puppy, always bounding around breakin’ stuff and yelling and smiling his ass off. It’s hilarious.”

Loi had to admit that was a fairly accurate depiction. She grinned, setting the salad on the island and handing Tony a plate as she pulled up a stool.

“They sound like a good team.”

“Yeah, mostly. I’m not sure about our latest member.”

“Latest member?” her breath caught in her throat.

“Yeah. Loki’s been helping us out as part of his penance.”

He glanced up at her as if expecting to see anger or distress, and Loki quickly schooled her features into a slightly cool expression.

“Whose idea was that?”

“Fury’s mostly, but Odin went along with it. I have to admit the guy’s useful – he saved my life the other day – but he’s just...he’s Loki, you know? He’s the bad guy. It’s not okay to forget that.”

“Weren’t Clint and Natasha and Bruce all once considered ‘bad guys’?” she pointed out.

“Yeah. I was to, you know. Before Afghanistan. It’s harder to forgive him though. I dunno, maybe I’m still torn up about being thrown out a window.”

For perhaps the first time since the failed invasion, the god felt real remorse for her actions. She couldn’t have known at the time how much Tony would come to mean but it was infuriating to know she’d made such a huge mistake.

“I think it’s silly to compare death tolls when you’re all working together to save lives instead. Maybe give him a chance? For the fluffy puppy’s sake anyway.”

Tony shrugged. “I’ll try. No guarantees though, dollface.”

“Dollface?” Loki gave him a wry smile, “You’ll pay for that later.”

“I hope so.”

 

It was a good thing nobody could see Loki’ s neck under his armour, because the hickeys carried over between forms. They’d be healed in an hour unless he boosted the process but he liked having them as a reminder that even when Tony gave him scornful looks over the briefing table, there were times the engineer’s face held other, warmer sentiments.

In fact it was incredibly hard not to remember the way the man’s tongue curled against Loki’s or the forceful way he grabbed the god’s hips when they were supposed to be listening to Fury. If he wasn’t fundamentally a creature of patience, Loki might have fidgeted.

“Any other comments?” Fury looked around.

Tony opened his mouth and the director held up a hand. “Not you. Alright, dismissed.”

“Hey, you guys wanna grab dinner at the Tower?” Tony asked as they stood.

“Sure,” Clint shrugged, “I got nothing on. Tash?”

“I suppose someone should keep an eye on you.”

“What about you, Cap?” Tony looked over, “Come on, pizza and fun await. Think of it as a team-building exercise.”

“Sounds swell, Tony.”

“Brucey? Don’t let me down, bro.”

He smiled indulgently. “I’ll come, but I reserve the right to leave early if this turns into a party.”

“Spoilsport. Thor?” Tony grinned.

“I regret I must decline, friend Stark. I have arrangements with the Lady Jane. But my brother can take my place.”

Loki shot the blond a piercing look. He seemed genuine, his face as open as ever, but that was a move devious enough to be one of the trickster’s. Tony looked between them uncertainly.

“Uh, yeah, ‘bout that-”

“I doubt Stark and his teammates want to socialise with me.”

“No kidding.” Clint snorted.

“You are a part of the team now, Loki,” Thor looked at him evenly, “You should get to know them better.”

Tony ran his tongue along his teeth and lifted a shoulder apathetically. “Why not? The magician can come along if he behaves.”

Loki blinked. Did he do that because Loki had told him to give the god a chance? Certainly it would have been within Tony’s rights to refuse him access to his home and his friends, especially since none of them would have disagreed, but he’d extended the invitation. Loki wasn’t quite sure how to respond but they were all watching him curiously so he shrugged.

“Fine. But I too, like Dr Banner, reserve the right to leave if you begin to bore me.”

“That’s the spirit.”

 

They crowded into Tony’s lounge room in a mass of yelling, gesturing superheroes cramming pizza into their mouths. Loki was a little overwhelmed by exactly how rowdy the Avengers got as soon as there was no one looking over their shoulders. He drew himself off to one side, watching more than anything. Certain members of the team seemed to have an easier time talking, those with common interests like Tony and Bruce or shared history like Natasha and Clint. It meant Steve ended up sort of at a loose end, eating and not contributing much conversation-wise. What had Tony said about him? He could be fun with the right push, and he had trouble adjusting to the present sometimes.

“How are you finding New York these days, Captain?” Loki asked politely.

Steve seemed to take a second to realise the god was talking to him, but once he did his old-fashioned manners prohibited him from not answering.

“It’s a lot bigger, a lot louder. It’s interesting though, having all the multi-cultural stuff we didn’t have when I was younger. And I’m in a better place to enjoy it now.”

“It must be hard at times, to reconcile your memories with your surroundings.”

“Oh yeah. I get super lost anywhere above 57th Street.”

“Midgard has changed so dramatically in recent centuries, and yet it is still the same place with the same problems.”

“Did you ever visit? You know, before this time.”

“A few times when I was younger and learning how to travel between the branches of the tree. Your people had nothing to particularly interest me then. Their magic – or science, as you would call it – was far behind the other realms.”

“So there is magic everywhere then,” Steve turned, his interest clear on his face, “It’s not just Asgard?”

“There is magic in varying degrees in every realm. Even humans can learn it, as your Doom has shown. Besides, would not your ancestors call what Stark and Banner do magic?”

“Yeah, I guess. So you think maybe one day in the future we’ll learn how to do what you do? With the illusions and all.”

“I don’t see why not.”

“What are you two gasbagging about?” Tony walked over, pizza in hand.

“Science, actually.” Steve said.

“Magic.” Loki wrinkled his nose.

“Oh yeah? Not your usual area, Grandpa.”

Steve made a face. “If you came over here to poke fun, I’m going to get some more soda. Excuse me.”

He stood, heading towards the table. Tony tilted his head at Loki.

“You too good for us, Glinda?”

“Not at all. I was merely staying out of everyone’s way. I am well aware you would not have invited me without Thor’s insistence and I have no wish to ruin anyone’s night.”

“Nah, it’s cool. The thing you did with Doom was pretty solid. I think you’ve earned a couple slices and some chitchat.”

“Why so amiable, Stark?” he frowned.

“I’m in a good mood. Don’t waste it.”

Loki smiled, more because he knew what the good mood was about than because of anything Tony had said. “Very well. A couple slices, as you put it.”

He moved closer, taking his pick of the food, and the others looked at him but went right back to their conversation. Maybe Thor was right. Maybe it was time to get to know the Avengers better – all the Avengers.

*****

_Hey gorgeous. Am I seeing you tonight? T_

_Sorry, girls’ catch up with Darcy. Tomorrow perhaps?_

_Early. It’s been too long._

_It’s been less than 24 hours._

_Too long._

Loki smiled at the phone and put it on his bedside table. Darcy walked back in with the bowl of popcorn and grinned.

“Tony?”

“How did you know?”

“You’ve got that stupidly big smile again. The one that kinda reminds me of Thor when he sees Jane.”

Loki scowled and flicked his hair out of his face huffily. “Do not compare me to that oaf.”

“It’s true though. You’re all happy.” She poked his chest with a giggle, sitting on the bed.

“I am. Radiantly so.”

“Oooh, things are going well!”

“They are. He invited me along to another team lunch yesterday, and even spoke to me for fifteen minutes about science fiction shows.”

“That’s great!”

“And we went out for dinner at an Italian place. He has excellent taste in cuisine.”

“Duh.”

“We have spent several more nights together,” Loki made a face, “He has nightmares. I do not say anything but they are obviously about the Chitauri.”

“Oh. Bummer. Guess the guy would be fairly traumatised.”

“I feel dreadful but I pretend I have not noticed, and he seems to appreciate it.”

“Have you said the words yet?”

“What words?”

“The ‘I love you’ words?”

“Darcy!” Loki gaped, “You cannot think Tony is the kind of man who would blurt that out to a woman he has known less than a month.”

“I dunno, you said you had _talents_.” She teased.

“Well I do, but he is still Tony Stark. I have not even be foolish enough to tell him I am infatuated, let alone that I l-” he clamped his mouth shut.

“You do! You do love him.”

Loki gave a half-shrug. “Perhaps.”

“And I know you can win him over. You’re all intriguing and fun and shit.”

“Thank you Darcy. I have never been complimented quite like that before.”

She hit him in the face with a pillow, giggling. “Seriously though. Tell me about these dates. Is there kissing? Bumping uglies? Staring wistfully at each other in the moonlight?”

Loki snickered. “The first two, yes. The last I think not.”

“Maybe you should give it a try. It might be the magic formula to getting an ‘I like you’ out of Stark.”

“I doubt it.”

“Hey, you never know. When are you seeing him again?”

“Tomorrow, apparently. Early.”

“Then we should start these movies now. You need your beauty sleep.”

 

Loki wasn’t sure what the definition of early was. For Asgardians who rose at dawn to train, it was before sun-up. For normal Midgardians he suspected it was about seven or eight. But Tony barely slept, sometimes staying up all night in his workshop. What was early for a man with no set sleeping schedule?

In the end he let his own eagerness to see the billionaire win out, showing up around six thirty. It was a bit of a gamble but Loki was sure he could smooth over any morning grumpiness with a well-timed sexual favour, so he shifted into Lola and headed to the Tower.

“Tony’s penthouse, Jarvis.”

“Good morning, Miss Lola. Shall I announce you?”

“Where’s Tony?” she gnawed at her lip.

“In his bedroom, miss.”

A horrible thought gripped her. “Alone?”

“Yes, miss.”

Loki sighed with relief. “Then I think I will surprise him.”

The elevator shot upwards, bypassing all the empty corporate floors and opening on Tony’s rooms. Loki put her things down by the kitchen and made her way towards the bedroom, creeping along with her heightened agility. She edged the door open but Tony wasn’t in bed. She frowned, pushing it further. The shower was running; he must have just jumped in. That was even better.

She stripped off as she crossed the room, dropping her dress to the floor and pulling the pins out of her hair. Loki entered the ensuite to find Tony with his head under the water, hands over his face.

“Hello sexy. I hope I’m not intruding?”

His head snapped up, eyes huge until he recognised her. Then they got even wider taking in her nudity. Tony pursed his lips with a leer.

“You’re forgiven. This is certainly early.”

“I thought that’s what you wanted.”

“Oh it was. Come here.”

She smiled smugly, swinging her hips as she walked over. Tony opened the shower door and she stepped in, eyes dragging over him from head to toe. They paused on his arc reactor. Loki had never seen it before, the genius always leaving his singlet on during sex. She wasn’t sure if he was self-conscious about it (doubtful, given Tony’s ego) or just didn’t like to feel vulnerable. She could feel the power in it though.

‘Is it alright if I…”

Tony swallowed. “Yeah. Yeah, it’s okay.”

She traced the triangle with a finger, never really touching it. It was warm, from both Tony’s body heat and the reactor output. The glass felt solid, which was comforting. She didn’t linger, letting her hand fall away.

“Thank you.”

“For what?”

“Trusting me.”

 

He looked like he wanted to wash it off with some stupid quip but Loki didn’t let him. She kissed him, pushing Tony under the spray. He wrapped his arms around her, hand on the back of her neck, the other bunched in her hair. Loki wanted this kiss to be perfect, wanted it to say something she couldn’t. Her lips were desperate as they moved against his, chests pressed together. He slid a hand down her ribs and she gasped.

“Tony…”

“Shh. I got you.”

He guided her back against the wall and Loki curled her legs around his waist, arms around his neck. Tony brushed their pelvises together and she twitched, her grip slipping.

“You’re eager today.” He breathed against her collarbone.

“I missed you.”

Tony was half-hard, and he quickly stroked himself the rest of the way there. His fingers lingered over Loki’s thighs for a moment before she tapped his back impatiently.

“Please, Tony.”

“Hold on.”

He lined himself up at her entrance and thrust, both of them gaping at the friction. He was looking down at her chest but she wanted to see his face. Loki tilted his chin up, their eyes meeting as he pushed the rest of the way in.

It was like they both forgot what they were doing. Loki and Tony stared at each other, eyes huge. She was panting a little from hanging off him, and he was looking at her with a half-shocked expression, like he was noticing something he hadn’t before.

“Oh Tony.” She moaned.

“Lola.”

It was everything she wanted, and with another whimper she lunged forward, capturing his face in her hands as she kissed him. Tony moved his hips and she bit his lip, rolling towards him with each stroke. The water pounded down unheeded as she moved her hands constantly, touching every place she could reach , as if Loki was afraid he would vanish from her arms.

“Please, please Tony.”

“What do you need?” he whispered.

“You, just you.”

He sped up, her back sliding up and down the wall down, her head knocking against the tiles when she wasn’t careful enough. Loki squeezed the side of his neck and cried out, arching further into his hold, eyes clenching shut.

“Jesus, god Lola, Lola.”

“Tony! I…I…lo-love the way you feel!”

She threw her head back to hide the look of self-disgust at how close she’d come to fucking everything up, and then her climax was ripping through her and the moment was forgotten.

*****

 “Thor?” Loki rubbed his eyes as he leaned on the door, “It is early.”

“I wish to speak to you, brother.”

“Very well.” Loki waved him in, closing the door and flopping onto his couch. Thor was still standing, face uncertain, his hands clamped around a stack of coloured paper.

“Well?” Loki raised a brow.

“I have seen pictures of you with Tony.”

“And? You have seen us together many a time.”

“Not like this.” He shoved the magazines at Loki.

The mischief god took them, blushing as he realised what the pictures were of. They were all shots of him as Lola, the two of them making out as much as public decency laws would allow.

“You know I have been sleeping with him.”

“And I did not offer comment because I understand that you have feelings for the Man of Iron. But I do not like his intentions.”

“His intentions?” Loki scoffed, “We are not in Asgard now, Thor.”

“He should not allow your reputation to be maligned so!”

“He doesn’t know I have a reputation to protect.” Loki tossed the tabloids aside.

“I should ask him to do right by you. It is my duty as your kin to demand he salvage your honour.”

“Thor, you can’t,” the dark-haired god sat up, suddenly terrified, “Tony cannot know until I tell him.”

“I do not approve of this.”

“Promise me you will not challenge him. Swear it!”

“I can be trusted, brother.” Thor pouted.

“No you can’t. You are rash and ill-tempered. Swear you will do nothing to jeopardise my secret with Stark.”

Thor sighed. “Fine. I swear it by the Norns. But you must either tell him soon or cease these bawdy displays.”

“I will. My fortnight is almost up.”

Thor sat quietly, hands on his knees. “And do you think...what is your expectation of Stark’s reaction?”

Loki looked down at his feet. “I do not know. It is too soon for a man so used to guarding his heart to be in love, but he adores me. And he has been more pleasant when we are here, as fellow Avengers. I just don’t know if it is enough when compared to the discovery of my deception.”

“Loki, I have had an ill feeling about this since its beginning.” Thor shook his head.

“I know. I have been fighting to avoid it but I think I must face the truth. Tony Stark is too good for a liar like me.”

“What? Brother, you are a fine man. He should feel lucky to be beloved of a prince of Asgard.”

“I don’t think the Midgardians would agree with you.”

Thor clasped a hand on his shoulder. “Loki, know this. Whatever happens between you and Stark I will defend you. I will not let them hurt or slander you. Shield-brothers or not, if Tony tries to oust you I will stand against him.”

“Thank you.” He said quietly.

Thor pulled him into a hug and Loki protested, but it was weak. He let the thunder god fold his arms around him with a grumble, afraid to admit he might need that promise of protection before long.

The idea that Tony would freak out was a very likely and very upsetting one. Loki knew that if he was Stark he’d be deeply offended at the god’s presumption, and perhaps humiliated that Darcy and Thor were in on the trick.

There was a very small chance Tony might not care. He’d been friendly enough with Loki the last few times they’d met, and as Lola they’d gone on plenty of dates. Stark was open-minded about things, not so morally rigid as Steve or vengeful as Romanov. He could decide it didn’t matter.

Loki didn’t believe that for a second.

He couldn’t wait. Half of him wanted to be greedy and steal as much time with Tony as possible, but the other half knew every moment would only be a torture later when he was shunned and hated. So Loki resolved he’d forgo waiting the whole fortnight and just tell Stark, and he’d do it where there was no witnesses.

 

“Hey.” Loki smiled tightly as she opened the door.

“Hey,” Tony kissed her, “God I’ve missed you.”

Loki cringed internally and waved him in. “Sit down. Did you want something to drink?”

“Sure.”

She was glad he’d said yes because they were both going to need it. Loki went into the kitchen and came back with two glasses of Scotch, not trusting Tony with a decanter at this stage. In fact she’d moved anything vaguely weapon-like out of the lounge room before he showed up. Now she threw back her entire glass in one hit and sat beside him, hands twitching around the vessel.

“Whoa! Take it easy there. Are we celebrating something?”

“Tony, I must speak with you.”

“Okay,” he set his glass down, “’Bout what?”

“I am not the person you think I am.”

His face got a little cloudier. “Whatever it is, just say it.”

“I have been lying to you. In the beginning it was an accident but then I kept going because it seemed to be the only way to keep you. And I did want to keep you, Tony, really. You’re wonderful.”

He was much colder now, edging away from her and closing off his body.

“So what is it, you’re a spy? A reporter? Assassin? Industrial espionage, what?”

“I am not Lola Lawson. I am not even a woman.”

“What?” he frowned, “Okay, I have seen you naked and there is no way that was faked, honey. I should know.”

Loki took a huge breath and closed her eyes. “I will understand if you want to leave but I hope you will hear me out.”

She shifted, transferring gradually back into her true self, the white shirt and jeans changing with her to fit Loki’s male form.

“What the fuck?” Tony stumbled to his feet, backing away from the couch.

“I didn’t want to lie.” He pleaded.

“No, what the _fuck!_ Loki? What is this?”

“I’m Lola. Or, Lola’s me.”

“Where is she?” Tony’s gaze narrowed, “What have you done with her? I swear to god, I’ll-”

“Tony, Tony,” he threw up his hands, “You must listen. Lola doesn’t exist. Everything about her was created so I could go out with Darcy, and then we saw you, and I let you think I was Lola so I could have you.”

“This is bullshit,” Tony laughed cheerlessly, emptying his glass, “You’re a liar. This is all some trick to screw me over.”

“Call Darcy. Ask her. Call Thor. I told him I was worried that you would hate me if I revealed myself and he said it was crueller to let you go on in ignorance.”

Tony’s anger started to fade into silent horror, his face going pale as he looked down at the desperate god.

“You. Have been Loki. This whole time.”

“Yes.”

“All that shit you told me about your family in Oregon, that was all just crap.”

“I couldn’t tell you the truth.”

 

“What the fuck is wrong with you?”

“Tony, I never meant to hurt-”

“Shut the hell up! Was this just a fucking game? Stringing me along to see how far I’d go?”

“No! No, I may have lied about who I was but I meant everything else.”

“And I was really trying! Inviting you to team stuff, convincing myself you weren’t a bad guy!”

He balled his fists up like he was going to hit the god and Loki flinched. Tony’s whole demeanour changed again, his jaw tensing as he reined himself in. The inventor chuckled, looking up.

“So here I was letting the villain into my house and telling him all my shit. Well, guess I should know better by now, huh?”

“This was no plot, Tony. My feelings were true, and that’s the only reason I continued the charade.”

“Your feelings aren’t worth shit to me, liesmith, because you’re not fucking Lola. You’re the guy who tried to kill me. And apparently that wasn’t enough for you.”

“Tony-”

“And what’s worse is you roped Thor into it. Don’t you think your brother’s spent enough time hiding your fuck-ups?”

He stormed towards the door and glanced over his shoulder.

“Lose my number, Gargamel.”

Loki could feel tears coming but he blinked them away. He only had one shot. “Tony, is there truly no part of you that could ever feel for me as, well, me?”

He scoffed. “You’re unbelievable.”

The door slammed and Loki bit his lip, eyes drifting to the empty glasses side by side on the table.


	4. You Should Be Happier Now, With No One to Pray To

The first sign that something was wrong was that Tony stopped showing up for briefings. The second was the endless footage of him living it up with incredibly beautiful women, drunkenly flashing the paparazzi the finger as he stumbled out of clubs all over the world.

Darcy went straight to Loki’s door, pounding on the steel.

“Lokes! Open up! Come on, talk to me please.”

There was nothing and she knocked again.

“This totally sucks. Let me talk to you.”

Thor walked down the hall towards her, stopping outside.

“Lady Darcy?”

“Oh, hey Thor. I guess you saw the photos too?”

“Yes. I came to offer Loki my skills as a champion, should he need to challenge Stark.”

“Um, okay. Not quite how we do it on Earth, buddy.”

“Then what are you doing?” he frowned.

“Offering sympathy and a bottomless container of Ben & Jerry’s.”

She knocked again. “Loki! Please?”

“Loki, it is your brother. Open your threshold to me.”

But Loki wouldn’t answer the door.

“I could break it down.” Thor volunteered.

“Yeah, let’s give that a hard pass. He’ll probably crisp your face off.”

“Loki!” Thor tried knocking, his blows reverberating through the corridor, “Let me see you!”

“Go away!” a thick voice screeched.

Thor scowled and made to knock again, but Darcy grabbed his arm.

“Let’s give him a day or two. Besides, the SHIELD creeps are totally looking.”

Thor glanced around, startled and realised they were drawing an audience.

“As you please.”

 

The god wouldn’t leave his room at all. No one could pry him out of bed; Darcy tried both coaxing and tough love to no effect, Thor’s brute strength failed when Loki simply teleported back under the sheets, and Fury’s anger did nothing to break his gloominess. He refused to listen to news from outside and whenever they asked for help with a mission, he either did a spell without getting up or told them to go hang.

The thunder god was worried, a dark cloud literally following him everywhere. Eventually Fury banned him from coming to see Loki because his lightning kept shorting out the circuits. He took refuge with Darcy instead, the girl offering to make him tea and cookies only after he’d banished the perpetual rain outside.

“We must do something,” Thor said to her between bites of choc chip, “I fear he will return to the madness he had after he discovered he was Jotunn.”

“Well who could blame him after Stark was such a dick?” she snapped.

“Still, we must find a way to get him outside before he is too far lost to retrieve. It has already been a month.”

“We need something to spark his interest. New magic or tricks or something. Could your mum maybe come down and kick him in the ass?”

“I do not think it wise to show her the damage Stark’s rejection has done. It would be too easy for her to find and chastise him.”

“He deserves it.” She grumbled.

“Lady Darcy, Stark was within his rights to be upset. Loki knew his deception would not garner a favourable response.”

“He didn’t have to be cruel about it.”

“He is often sharp-tongued. Loki is equally guilty of that flaw.”

“Lokes was pretty much in love with the guy. Tony could have been more diplomatic. And he definitely could have chosen the high road instead of going on a full-blown whiskey and women bender.”

Thor quirked a brow. “I will not point out the part you played in breaking my brother’s heart.”

She sighed. “I know. I pushed them together. I guess I thought Lokes needed the attention and that Tony wasn’t a bad guy under it all. I was wrong, okay? I would never have wanted this to happen.”

“Regardless, we must deal with the consequences.”

Darcy made a face. “Well...is there anything Loki cares about so much he’d do everything for it?”

Thor frowned thoughtfully. “In the past I would have said many things, but since his time as a tyrant the only one I know he would never let come to harm is Mother.”

“Alright. Let’s roll with that then.”

“I cannot make him believe something threatens her under Odin’s watch. He would see the lie immediately.”

“We’ll just have to embellish a little then.”

As it turned out, they didn’t need to.

 

Loki stared at the wall. Nothing mattered anymore. He was always going to be alone, hated, rejected. Whereas before the thought made him angry or sad, now he felt he might as well get used to it. An alarm started going off in the hall outside. Loki didn’t care, rolling over. Hordes of fire demons could blast through the walls and he would not even blink.

His door slammed open and the god hid his face, not wanting to be asked for help again. That was all anyone wanted from him. They didn’t care about Loki, just his magic.

“Loki! You’re needed upstairs.” Commander Hill barked out.

“I fail to see why you are bothering me.”

“Thor’s hurt.”

Thor was hurt? He sat up. “Impossible. What on your earth could harm a god?”

“It was a weapon like the one you took from Doom.”

“Dark Elves?”

“Are you just going to sit there asking questions or are you going to save him? We’ve done all we can do.”

Loki clenched his jaw. He couldn’t let something happen to Thor – if not for his brother’s sake, then for Frigga’s.

“Where is he?”

“The infirmary. I’ll take you-”

Loki didn’t wait for her to finish, popping himself into the med bay. The Avengers were crowded around a glass viewing panel, Steve looking up sharply as Loki approached.

“Loki! Thank god.”

“Enough,” he glanced into the operating room and saw Thor motionless on the table, “One of you must accompany me in there to tell me what happened.”

“I’ll do it,” Clint said, “I got the best view.”

“Good.” Loki burst through the doors.

The doctors started to protest and he waved a hand to silence them, shouldering the main surgeon out of the way. Loki scanned Thor’s injuries quickly. He’d taken a blast from a singularity grenade – not close enough to kill him but it had ripped most of the flesh off his right side. A healing stone would have gone a long way to closing the wound but none of the Avengers knew how to use them. Loki was going to have to reverse the damage enough that Thor could start healing himself. He rolled up his pyjama sleeves and placed his hands on Thor’s chest.

“What happened?”

“We were sent out after Baron Zemo. He’s got a lab under a building in Munich. Cap told us to be careful but Thor went ahead, and then the whole place started imploding. The big guy got caught but Hulk pulled him out.”

Loki fumed, eyes focused on the muscle starting to rebuild itself. “And Zemo?”

“Gone. I’m starting to like these Dark Elf guys less and less.”

Loki’s magic flowed over Thor like a golden framework, shaping the missing pieces of him and encouraging them to grow back. He needed more help though if the god was not going to die of shock in the meantime.

“Hawk, what have they done with his armour?”

“Ah...over here.”

“There should be a thin pouch.”

“On it.”

The archer fumbled through the blood-soaked clothes and came back with the purse in hand. Loki held his palm out.

“Empty it.”

Clint tipped the contents into Loki’s hand and the god crushed the pale stones, sprinkling them along Thor’s jagged wounds. They glowed, the light mixing with his magic to form a metallic shimmer.

“Whoa.”

The regrowth doubled in speed, cells duplicating and rearranging themselves as fast as they could. Loki stepped away, breaking his connection to the spell.

“Is he going to be okay?” Clint peered in.

“He will recover. It may be some time before he is back on his feet though – using so many healing stones at once will sap his strength.”

“I’ll tell Fury.”

He hurried out and Loki stared down at his brother, his pale face regaining some of its normal colour. There were soft footsteps behind him and the dark-haired god raised his head.

“I want to find this Baron Zemo and bring my brother his head.”

“Right there with ya.” Steve folded his arms.

“And then I want to track down every last weapon of the Dark Elves and destroy it. When can we begin?”

“Just as soon as Fury gives us something on the baron.”

Loki gave Thor a last wistful look and turned. “Then I can be of more use with him. Excuse me.”

 

Fury was in the operations room watching half a dozen monitors at once. He didn’t even flinch when Loki appeared beside him.

“How goes your search, Director?”

“We’ll find him. How’s Thor?”

“He will be fine in a few days.”

“Thank you.”

“I did not do it for you,” Loki scowled, “He is my kin.”

“Sir,” an agent stood, “We’ve found him.”

“Where?” Fury snapped.

“Bern. He’s in a hotel by the river.”

“Which one?” Loki’s gaze narrowed.

“Now hold on,” Fury grabbed his arm, “You can’t just go in there guns blazing. We need to get some answers.”

“I intend to ask a few questions.”

“He’s going to expect some kind of retaliation for the attack at the lab. You can’t know if he’s got more of these grenades.”

“Very well. Then I shall go under a different face, one he will not associate with Thor or the Avengers.”

“I’d still feel better if you had some back-up.”

Loki’s voice was terse. “Director, I am in no mood to be coddled. What is the name of the hotel?”

He ran his tongue along his bottom teeth. “Fine. Agent? And somebody get Loki a comm link. I don’t want you going in unsupervised.”

Loki grinned. “Trust me Director, it is not me you should be concerned for.”

“I’m not. I want Zemo alive and I don’t trust you to deliver that.”

“I can make an exception on one condition – when you are done with him, you give him to me.”

“And what are you planning to do with him?”

“You recall what I did to Doom?”

Fury read the restrained rage in his eyes and nodded. “Seems fair.”

*****

Loki was not going to underestimate Zemo. Thor had done so, rushing in half-cocked, and the baron had ripped him in half. He transported himself not to Bern, but to ‘Lola’s’ apartment.

“Loki?” Steve asked over the earpiece, “Are you in place?”

“Give me a moment, Captain. I have a disguise to prepare.”

He shifted form, ditching the armour that was now too tight across his chest and searching his wardrobe for the right dress. Zemo would be suspicious if he was too alluring, too conspicuous, but he needed to show at least a little of his charms to get the man off-guard. Loki found a long-sleeved black blouse that was modest but showed a hint of the curves underneath, and a short red skirt that emphasised her long legs. She found a pair of Darcy’s glasses, forgotten after some girl’s night, and reshaped the lenses until she could see, flicking her hair over her shoulder.

“Loki, status?” Fury asked.

“Leaving for the hotel now.”

“Keep in touch.”

Loki rearranged her features, pushing away the wrath that threatened to break through. She had to be charming and innocent. When she felt like she had at least a semblance of that, she popped herself to Bern.

The hotel was very expensive, the lobby almost reminiscent of something on Asgard (at a lesser scale, of course). Loki walked straight across like she belonged there, heading for the elevators.

“Room number?” she muttered.

“1219. He’s registered under von Karl.”

She hit the floor button and leaned back against the wood panelling.

“Remember, this guy has the whole lab rigged. If he sets off something similar at the hotel civilians will get hurt.”

“I shall try to minimise the collateral losses, Director.”

The doors opened and she stepped out, heels tapping softly on the carpet. She went straight for room 1219, knocking with as much patience as she could muster. There was a silence and then someone coughed close to the door.

“Who is it?”

“Keira Mackenzie, I’m the accommodations manager.”

“Er...it’s not a good time.”

“I understand Mr von Karl, and I hate to intrude on your privacy but this will just take a minute.”

There was a click and the door opened. Zemo had swaddled his face in bandages to hide his disfigurement but Loki caught the flash of interest when he saw her.

“What is the problem, Mrs Mackenzie?”

“It’s Miss, actually. Do you mind if we talk inside? I’ll be quick.”

“Sure, sure.”

She stepped through, sweeping the room for any mark of Svartalfheim. There was no telltale darkness there, though she detected at least half a dozen other objects with traces of the Tesseract on them.

“What can I do for you, miss?” the baron blocked the door.

The villain may have been suspicious but Loki had outmatched an all-seeing Asgardian. Her ice hit Zemo before he knew what was happening, freezing him in place.

“Loki?” Steve asked.

“Zemo is incapacitated. I can’t see anything of Svartalfheim but he has HYDRA weapons.”

The captain went dead silent and Fury took over. “Bring it all back to base, even his personal items. Anything might be a clue to where he got the stuff.”

Loki ran around the room shoving everything she could see into the baron’s suitcase before throwing the lid shut and locking it. By the time she was finished it weighed more than Zemo himself but with her strength it was no feat to drag it over and wrap a hand around them both, transporting the whole lot back to SHIELD headquarters. Agents started rushing forward, weapons up. Loki realised they didn’t know who she was and raised her hands.

“Director, would you kindly ask your people to step down before I get shot?”

Fury’s head appeared over the gentry railing, Steve and Clint right behind him. Both men wore an identical stunned expression. The director just scanned the whole picture and shook his head.

“Nice work, Loki. Agents, stand down. I don’t suppose you can thaw him out?”

“Unfortunately no.”

“Then let’s figure out how we’re doing that. There’s an interrogation to get to.”

 

While SHIELD moved the frozen baron to a cell and started using small heaters to melt his casing, Loki watched the monitor with her arms crossed and a vicious glower. She hadn’t bothered to change back yet, too angry to worry about the agents staring sidelong (or openly if they were particularly stupid).

“You wanna tell me about this?”

Loki looked over at Natasha casually leaning on the railing nearby. Her eyes were sharp and stern, demanding an explanation.

“I saw the pictures of Stark with Lola. And he disappeared around the same time you turned into a hermit.”

“We were dating. He did not take the news of my true nature well.”

“Your trick backfired?”

She looked back at the screen. “It was no trick.”

Let Natasha think what she liked; Loki didn’t care. Zemo was occupying all of her energy at the moment, Tony temporarily forgotten. But the Widow didn’t chew her out, just stood there quietly. That was just surprising enough to pique her curiosity.

“You do not doubt my sincerity?” she looked up.

“I know when people are lying,” was all she said, “This could be a useful look for you. You’re very recognisable in your male body, but with this one you could trap more targets like you did Zemo.”

“I would like to be of service, if it ensures that we catch whoever is responsible for this.”

“I’ll have a word with Fury but I’m certain he’ll agree you can take point.”

“Thank you,” she sighed, “This appears to be taking awhile. I shall check on Thor.”

“I’ll let you know when they have something.”

Loki teleported to the med bay, searching the beds for his brother. It wasn’t hard to find the blond; there were two agents guarding his door.

“Identify yourself!”

“Loki of Asgard.” She said wearily.

“What?” the agent did a double take, looking her over.

“Loki?” Thor squinted, “Is that you?”

“Yes,” she pushed her way through, taking his hand, “How are you feeling?”

“You wear this form?”

“It was necessary.”

“If anyone gives you insult, you must tell me. I shall end them.”

“You’re in no condition to be ending anyone.” Loki smiled, taking a seat.

“I feel as though I have been swallowed whole by a bilgesnipe and passed out the other end.” Thor groaned, trying to sit up.

“You are lucky to be alive.” Loki said quietly.

“I am grateful. Friend Bruce told me of your help.”

“I could not let you die. Think what Mother would say.”

Thor smiled. “If I had known almost dying would finally get you out of bed, I might have tried it sooner.”

“I’d rather you didn’t.”

“Come, entertain me Loki. This healing is tiresome.”

Loki told stories until Thor fell asleep, just as she used to when they were young, and when he was passed out Loki climbed into bed beside him and let herself feel the terror she’d been holding back all day. Zemo would pay for this, and she wouldn’t stop until she had the real culprit in chains at her feet.

“Loki,” Natasha said from the doorway, “Director Fury said they’re ready for you.”

She stood, switching forms and sliding into the familiar black armour.

“Lead the way.”

 

The pair walked into the interrogation room and Natasha evicted the agent in charge with a nod. Zemo looked almost bored at the sight of her but a smile crept into his eyes when he saw Loki.

“Ah, Asgardian. How is your brother?”

Loki’s grin was all sweetness and hidden malice. “Well, thank you for asking. My companion tells me you have been rather reticent on the subject of where you procured those grenades.”

“You understand it’s bad business to give up your sources.”

“Undoubtedly. Natasha, would you give us a moment alone?” he glanced at her and then looked pointedly at the cameras.

“Sure.” She strolled out, closing the door behind her. She turned off the surveillance and positioned herself firmly in front of the observation window, lips pressed together tightly.

“Now,” Loki’s grin faded, “Let us talk.”

*****

Natasha would never tell Clint what Loki had done to the baron to leave him so pale and shaking, but the German hadn’t said a single word since and he flinched every time an agent came near him. The upshot was that they were gathered around the briefing table with a description of the man who’d sold Zemo the grenades.

“This is a rough sketch we’ve put together,” Fury pulled up a 3D model of a dark, hook-nosed figure, “Anyone you know?”

Loki shook his head. “He is not familiar but his features – if they are his true face – suggest a dwarf.”

“I thought dwarves were mostly good guys.” Steve said.

“They can be good or bad in the same way humans and Aesir can.” He shrugged.

“How would he have gotten his hands on this tech?”

“He may have found a way to Svartalfheim and scavenged the old battlefields, or perhaps it is a cache from the wreckage of a ship. He may have even crafted them himself if he had the right blueprints, which is a frightening and disastrous notion.”

“But he’s probably working alone?”

“Definitely. The dwarves would not condone this selling of dark objects to humans who know not how to wield them.”

“Right. Can you figure out how he got them to earth?”

“There are plenty of secret ways between the realms.” Loki shrugged.

“Alright. We’re going into full search mode. We need to find this dwarf and determine whether he has more weapons, who he sold to, and what he thinks he’s doing messing with my planet. Loki, can you go to the dwarves and ask around?”

He winced. “It might be better to send Thor. I am no favourite on Nidavellir.”

“Alright. Barton and Romanov will take Banner and start clearing out any known hideouts for people who might be customers. Rogers, you and Loki will be heading the search, and I want to bring Stark back in to help. He’s been on holiday long enough.”

“Stark?” Loki paled.

“He’s got resources we need.”

“Ah. Then perhaps it is better if I go to Nidavellir after all.”

“Why?” Bruce frowned.

“If you think it’s best.” Fury gave the god a steady stare.

“I do. Excuse me.”

He left and the director glanced at his model before looking up. “Everyone knows who to report to.”

Fury walked down to the main level and Clint leaned on the table.

“Okay, can I just ask what the hell was with girl Loki? That wasn’t…Lola?”

“It looked like her.” Steve nodded.

“He’s a shapeshifter.” Natasha said with a shrug.

“Are you serious?” Clint raised a brow at her.

“You’re smart sometimes. You should be able to connect the dots.”

“Ew!” the archer recoiled, “Stark and Loki?”

“What?” Steve’s mouth dropped open.

“Yes, Stark and Loki. But I don’t think it’s quite the way we’re imagining it. I have some things I’d like to ask Thor.”

Clint bit his lip. “Darcy might be feeling chatty too.”

“I’m thinking if the two of them have beef, we need to know what before they both get back.” Steve clenched a fist.

Clint jumped up. “Avengers on the case!”

 

“Hey Thor. How are you feeling?” Natasha stood by the bed.

“Much improved, Lady Natasha. Loki’s magic is good.”

“Yeah, I noticed. The shapeshifting thing kinda threw me. You never mentioned that, huh?”

The god had the good grace to blush. “It was never important.”

“It’s better that we have all the information upfront. Loki does that a lot?”

“Not really. He prefers to show his true face – he is a touch vain like that.” Thor smiled.

Nat grinned back. “Understandable. I mean man or woman, he’s attractive. I get what Tony saw in him.”

Thor’s mouth opened and closed like a fish before he settled on a soft groan.

“It’s okay, really. He’s your brother, so you keep his secrets. But it’s just you and me here, and I have to know what happened. For the sake of the team.”

“I cannot share Loki’s pain so lightly.” He frowned.

“Please, Thor. I want to help.”

He drew his lips in tightly, uncertain. “I suppose if it is for the team…”

 

“Hey Darce.”

“Hey loverboy,” she looked up from her desk, “Didn’t expect to see you until tomorrow.”

“Yeah, but I had a bit of an urgent question. Can Jane give us a minute?” he glanced at the scientist.

“Oh she’s deep in her spreadsheets. You could start yodelling and she wouldn’t hear.”

“Awesome.”

“I know.”

“So you never told me Loki was Lola.”

Her face went very carefully calm. “It wasn’t really my thing to tell.”

“Yeah. Well, Fury wants them working together and you’d have to be a moron to miss the tension coming off Lokes when anyone so much as _mentioned_ Stark. Tell me, was this just a trickster’s prank and now Tony’s pissed? Or was it like an actual relationship?”

“The first night it was just a joke. After that...”

“Real?”

“Oh totally. Lokes fell hard.”

He was quiet, nodding as he looked away.

“I don’t expect you to be okay with this, after what Loki did to you. I mean we had dinner with him and stuff and I didn’t tell you.”

“Darce, I’m not thrilled. But Loki has been making some good contributions to the team, and I learned a long time ago you can’t afford to let your feelings get in the way in the field. Some part of me is always going to hate him for brainwashing me and stabbing Coulson, but he’s your friend. If you say he really liked Tony, I’ll believe it.”

She smiled. “Phew! I was worried you’d be pissed.”

“How could I stay mad at you? Besides, it would have been a good joke if it hadn’t gone quite so far.”

“What are we gonna do?” Darcy frowned, “When Tony gets here and sees Loki, he’s going to lose his shit.”

“I’ll talk to the team. We might be able to run some interference.”

“Thanks.”

He kissed her. “Don’t thank me yet. Talking Bruce around is gonna be a bitch.”

*****

Loki’s trip to the dwarves was exactly as tense as he’d predicted, but still a thousand times better than being at SHIELD waiting for Tony to show up. He couldn’t even think about seeing the other man without wanting to hide. His heart ached in his chest every time he remembered the contemptuous look on Stark’s face. He almost wanted to drag the visit out longer.

At least he returned with a name for their dwarf fiend, and a promise that the Nidavellir king would do his best to help catch him (without actually going anywhere or doing anything – Loki was firmly reminded why he hated dwarves). The god headed back to Midgard intending to throw himself into the mission and forget all about Iron Man. He popped into headquarters and went straight to Fury’s office, but it was empty.

“Where is the director?” he asked the secretary typing outside.

“He’s debriefing Mr Stark.”

Loki went rigid. He didn’t want to deal with that at all, and he knew he had no choice.

“Are the other Avengers with him?”

“Yes.”

“Very well.” It might not be so bad with them as a buffer, and his information could not wait.

He headed for the briefing room and hesitated in the hallway, finally getting up the courage to enter. Everyone looked up as he approached the table. He tried not to look at Tony but his eyes were drawn to the man like magnets. The billionaire looked shocked at first, and then his face changed to such loathing Loki had to look away. Thor was smiling though, dressed and looking back to normal.

“How was Nidavellir?” he beamed.

“As hospitable as ever,” Loki drawled, “But they knew our salesman.”

“Go on.” Fury sat.

“His name is Auti. He was a smith until he was found guilty of murder and sentenced to death. He escaped at the last minute and disappeared. The dwarves searched the realms for news of him and received none.”

“He was on Svartalfheim.” Thor guessed.

“Most likely. It is known to be uninhabited; they would not have looked there.”

“What else? Weaknesses, personality traits, anything you’ve got could be helpful.”

Loki relayed everything he knew, and when he’d finished Fury started a rundown of their next step. Loki didn’t hear it though, too conscious of the head-splitting tension in the room. He could feel Tony ignoring him as solidly as if he was staring instead. The god had to fight to calm his shaking hands.

“Alright, everyone move out.”

Tony got up and breezed past, not acknowledging him. Surprisingly Loki noticed Steve give him a sympathetic look before he followed.

“Brother, it is good to have you back,” Thor hugged him as the others filed out, dropping his voice, “I am sorry Stark is so cold.”

“He shall have to be more subtle if he doesn’t want the rest of the team to realise what happened.”

“They already know.” Thor said sheepishly.

“What? How?”

“The Widow can be quite wily.” He muttered, looking away.

“And they do not care?”

“They do not seem to have taken sides, at any rate. I believe they find the whole thing strange and unexpected. They have not yet decided how to respond.”

“It is better than I have a right to hope for. But Stark has not forgiven me, that much is clear.”

“He may never forgive you, Loki. Are you prepared for that?”

He smiled sadly. “I guess I have to be.”

 

Darcy was thrilled to have him back, even if the Avengers were kept busy searching for Auti and his weapons. She bounced around Loki’s chambers on one of his rare days off.

“We should totally go out.”

“I am exhausted, Darcy.”

“All the more reason to blow off some steam. Come on, get dressed up and we’ll boogie.”

He grimaced. “I am not the most cheerful of companions at present. Besides, I have no wish to attract any more attention.”

“More attention is just what you need. You need to remember there are guys out there other than Tony Stark, and that you are totally hot and desirable.”

“I do not feel like either of those things is true.”

“Lokes, what happens when you argue with me?”

“I win.”

“Not every time! Not even half the time. Come on, please. I’ll tell Clint we need a girls’ night.”

“Darcy, leave it alone.”

She fisted her hands on her hips. “No! No, Mr Fussy-Pants. You have been sulking in here for too long. We’re going out, end of story, even if I have to handcuff you to my wrist and drag you the whole way.”

“You could not if you tried.”

“Wanna bet? I tased your brother, remember. And even if I can’t, I’ll just hang around here and bother you until you agree.”

Loki gave a growl of exasperation but stood. “For Frey’s sake! Can I never get a moment to myself?”

“You had a whole month of them. Get. Dressed.”

He pouted and she raised a brow.

“No arguments.”

Loki rolled his eyes and took her hand, popping them both to the apartment. Darcy went straight to the wardrobe, casting a glance over her shoulder.

“Why don’t you run yourself a bath while I pick something?”

“I am not some prissy noblewoman who needs to be fanned every time she gets the vapours, Lady Darcy.”

“You could’ve fooled me.” she muttered, sorting through the dresses.

“I heard that.” Loki grumbled.

“Look, Lokes, I know that Tony was an absolute cockhead. I know he really hurt you, and if I could I’d stab him in the junk. But you’re clearly better off without him and as your BFF it is my job to get you tarted up and super drunk and help you find a rebound guy who can fuck Stark right out of your head.”

“What if I don’t want that?”

“Oh, you will. Jackpot!” she pulled a dress off the rack.

“No.” Loki’s eyes widened.

“Yes.”

“No, no, no.”

“Yes, yes, yes.”

“Not in a hundred years.”

“You’re wearing it, and I am doing your make-up, and then we are going out to get crazy. It’ll be fun, I promise.”

Loki scowled at her. “I very much doubt that.”

But he took the dress and stepped into the bathroom to change.

 

Darcy picked the noisiest, darkest, filthiest club she knew of that wasn’t an actual crack den. It was the kind of place Tony wouldn’t dare set foot, which made Loki feel a little better about the non-dress she was wearing. It was tight black pleather, covering her from chest to mid-thigh with wide shoulder straps and a bunch of unnecessary decorative zips along the front. The god cringed just looking down at herself but there were plenty of heads turning her way as they entered, and Loki had to admit it was sort of flattering.

“Drinks?” Darcy shouted.

“Definitely.”

They shouldered their way through the bar as politely as was possible in that kind of crowd, the brunette leaning over to get the bartender’s attention. Loki stayed close, eying the other patrons with muted interest. She had to admit the music, while odd and very Midgardian, was sort of catchy. It almost made her want to dance.

“Here.” Darcy shoved a shotglass in her hand.

“What is this?” Loki looked at the green liquor.

“Absinthe. Just drink it!”

The god threw it back, spluttering at the unexpected burn, and looked at Darcy, outrage.

“Are you insane?”

“I thought the mead in Asgard was way worse than anything we have.”

“It is, but you should still warn a person first.”

“My bad. You want another one?”

“Yes.”

Darcy ordered a second round and they emptied the glasses quickly, leaving them on the bar.

“Let’s dance.”

Loki let herself be dragged onto the floor, sandwiched between the humans. Darcy started dancing and the god decided she had to follow suit or else look like an idiot. The more she moved, the more she got into it as the absinthe started to make her feel floaty and free. It was fun, being out. It was fun there in the dark, laughing with Darcy and not having to be an Avenger or keep secrets or live up to anything. Loki could do what she liked and she seized it with both hands. Darcy was right – this was much, much better than sitting at home moping and hating herself.

They danced for an hour, occasionally joined by men interested in pursuing them, and Loki took great pleasure in flirting and then sending them on their way. She wasn’t looking to take anyone home, she just needed to know that she could.

“Another drink?” Darcy yelled, brushing the sweaty curls off her face.

Loki nodded and they made their way back to the bar.

“What are we having?” Darcy asked.

“I have heard much about your tequila.”

The girl cackled. “Two Joses coming straight up.”

 

By midnight Loki was happier than she’d been in weeks. It was a false sort of happy, and if she’d been sober she would have admitted it couldn’t compare to how she’d felt just being with Tony, but for now it was enough. She and Darcy danced like they were the only two people in the room, ignoring the efforts of various guys and making their trips between dance floor and bar in a giggly mess. They’d just done another shot when Darcy squeezed her arm.

“I need the bathroom. Are you coming with?”

“I shall wait for you outside so we don’t get lost.”

The brunette nodded and they made their way over to the toilets. Darcy disappeared inside with a wave and Loki sat on a couch, huffing loudly just to hear her own breath. She was exhausted, temperature higher than was comfortable for a Jotunn, but at least her feet didn’t hurt as much as the human’s had to be. If she wasn’t having such a good time she’d call it a night.

“Hey. Mind if I sit?”

She looked up at the tall, dark-haired man, not sure he was talking to her. As soon as she realised he was, the god smiled.

“It would be rude not to share.”

“Thanks.”

He sat and she couldn’t help admiring the extremely broad span of his chest. He was built like a weightlifter, his hands solid and huge, in a t-shirt and slacks. He looked a bit old for the place and she couldn’t resist leaning in.

“You don’t seem the type.”

He grinned wryly. “I sorta got dragged here by some friends.”

“Me too.”

“Peter, but they call me Colossus.” He offered a hand, his accent thicker when he said his name. Was it Russian?

“I can see why. Loki.” She said, the truth tumbling out before she could stop it.

“Loki?” he frowned, “Not a common name these days. Is it short for something?”

“No.” She blushed.

He took a closer look at her but didn’t seem to find anything unusual. “It’s pretty.”

“Thank you.”

“Are you having fun?”

“I suppose, yes. My friend Darcy said I needed stress release.”

Peter laughed. “I’m not sure this is the place for it. All the people make me kinda tense.”

“I find the alcohol helps.”

He chuckled. “Yeah.”

“Hey, sorry, the line was super long. Who’s this?” Darcy darted out, looking at them both suspiciously.

“Peter. You must be Darcy.”

“Nice to meet you.”

“It was,” Loki smiled, standing, “Try not to let yourself get too tense.”

“Hey, you wanna get a drink with us?” Darcy said quickly.

Peter looked between the two of them. “Uh, sure. If that’s cool.”

“Sure.” Loki ducked her head.

 

They turned towards the bar and Peter took out his wallet.

“It’s on me. What are you ladies drinking?”

“Let’s go for something a bit easier,” Darcy wrinkled her nose, “Vodka?”

“Alrighty.” He flagged down a bartender.

Darcy slipped her arm through Loki’s, dragging her closer. “He is _cute_!”

“Hush, he’ll hear you!” she giggled.

“You should totally hit that.”

“Hit him? Why would I do that?” Loki frowned.

“No, it’s slang. It means you should sex him up.”

“I don’t want to do that. He’s here with his friends-”

“Who he’s totally ditched to drink with us.”

Loki looked at Peter as he paid and had to admit he was attractive. “You think I could?”

“Sure! Have a bit of fun. You never have to see him again.”

“Here we are,” He handed them their glasses, “ _Na Zdorovie_.”

“Nostrovia!” Darcy attempted enthusiastically, clinking their glasses.

Loki’s went back like water, the buzz in her head intensifying. She looked up at Peter and smiled.

“Shall we dance?”

“I’m not sure about ploughing back into that.” He nodded at the sea of people.

“Right. Your friends are probably looking for you.”

“I think they’ve disappeared, actually. Maybe I can walk you girls to a cab?”

“Sounds good,” Darcy answered before Loki could, “We can stop for coffee or something on the way.”

“My treat.” He nodded, escorting them to the door.

The night air hit Loki like stepping into a deep freeze, the sudden lack of noise assaulting her ears with a dull whine. Peter shivered and looked at her.

“You’re not cold, are you?”

Loki shook her head. “I don’t feel it.”

“You?”

Darcy gave him a thumbs up. “Alcohol jacket. In fact, if it’s okay with you guys I might drop by Clint’s.”

“Uh, okay.” Loki glanced at Peter.

He smiled. “I’ll get her home safely.”

“I’m not worried about her. You might wanna watch out though.” Darcy winked, hailing a cab.

 

Peter insisted they wait until Darcy was safely on her way before turning to Loki.

“You sure you wanna get a coffee with me? It’s late, I’ll totally understand if you’ve changed your mind.”

“I would, actually. Is there somewhere nearby?”

“I’m sure we’ll find something.”

They walked down the block until they found a diner, stepping in out of the cold. Peter took off his jacket and ordered, grinning at Loki a little uncertainly.

“Sorry, I don’t do this very often. I’m probably coming off all wrong.”

“No, you’re fine. Very sweet, in fact.”

“Thanks. So what do you do?”

She thought about it. For a second she thought about spinning the Culver lie, PolSci, Oregon and Darcy and the estranged brother. But Loki was very drunk and she was never going to see Peter again, right? It was a lot less effort to tell the truth. If he reacted badly she could bail in an instant, no harm done except maybe to her ego.

“You remember when I said I was Loki?”

“Yeah.” He frowned.

“Well I am. Loki. _The_ Loki. Of Asgard.”

He blinked slowly for a moment and she sighed.

“I tried to invade New York?”

The waitress brought their coffee over and they stared at each other in awkward silence until she left. Loki was about to get up and run for it when he spoke.

“I expected you to be in some kind of prison. And, you know, a man.”

“Well SHIELD suggested I pay my debt to society by aiding them, and we’re all getting along so far. And I am a man. Most of the time.”

“Huh. Right.”

“Look, I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to give you the wrong impression. I can leave-”

“You remember when I said they call me Colossus?”

“Yes.”

Peter held out a hand. As Loki watched, the skin turned a solid metallic colour and shifted into hard plates.

“Well that’s my mutant name.”

“A...mutant?” she tilted her head.

“Humans with genetic advancements, I guess you could call them. It gives us abilities the regular folk don’t have.”

“And yours is to grow your own armour?”

“Kinda. My whole body turns to metal. It’s pretty indestructible.”

“Fascinating.” Loki peered in for a closer look.

The waitress passed and Colossus changed back again, grasping his mug with a soft pink hand.

“So it looks like we both have our secret identities. Is Darcy someone else too?”

“No, she is just a friend. And your companions?”

“We call ourselves the X-Men. It’s a long story.”

“I’ve got time to hear it, if you like.”

Colossus grinned. “Alright.”

 

It was closer to three by the time their conversation started to dwindle. Loki had divine stamina but the alcohol made her sleepy, and Colossus was only human under his mutation. They paid the bill and headed for the street.

“It was really great to meet you, Loki. You kinda weren’t what I was expecting.”

“You are much too sweet for someone with a metal heart.” She smirked.

He grinned and stuck his arm out for a cab. “I know this is probably one of those situations where people think they’ve formed some amazing special bond and then wake up in the morning and realise it was just shared drunkenness, but I’d like to see you again.”

Loki bit her lip. “It’s been a touch frantic at headquarters of late. I cannot promise I will have any free time in the near future.”

He looked a little disappointed but still managed a nod. “I get it. We get busy too.”

“I would, though. Like to see you again.”

She fumbled in her purse for her phone, tossing it at him.

“Here, put your number in. I still struggle to work the thing.”

“Alright.”

He punched in his number and handed it back to her. As Loki took it he cupped her face in one hand, leaning in slow enough that she could object. He pressed firm lips to hers, his hand so warm on her skin, and she let herself sink into the kiss.

“Wow.”

“I believe that is an appropriate response.” Loki breathed.

A cab pulled over and Peter opened the door for her. “Call me when you’re free to meet up.”

“I swear it.”

*****

Loki was woken by the klaxons summoning everyone to the ops room. He jerked up, head still fuzzy, and popped himself to the briefing table. He was the first one there.

“Director?” he yawned at Fury.

“We’ve found Auti.”

“Where?” Loki snapped, suddenly more awake.

“He’s in Lisbon, alone by the looks of it but holed up in an old royal fortress. God knows how much tech he’s got protecting the place.”

Clint dropped from an air vent at about the same time Natasha ran in. The archer poked his tongue at her triumphantly and took a seat.

“Auti?”

“We found him.” Fury nodded.

“Sweet!”

Thor and Tony came in, the genius still in his suit. Steve jogged in a few seconds later.

“Where’s Bruce?” Clint frowned.

“Coming. We can catch him up on the way.” Tony sat.

“Loki, Thor, what can we expect?” Fury pointed to a schematic of the fortress, “I mean if this guy’s adapting Dark Elf weaponry for his own uses, what kind of capabilities would it have?”

“More grenades like those in Munich,” Loki stuck his lip out thoughtfully, “More staffs like those of Doom. Perhaps a similar wall-mounted device? Or he could have developed it into a kind of pulse that would flood the dwelling on his command.”

“He could have every doorway set to explode into a singularity abyss if he pleased.” Thor said unhappily.

“So basically the place is a nightmare to infiltrate,” Clint folded his arms, “Any chance we can just nuke it?”

“And possibly create a black hole in the middle of a capital city? No Barton, we are not nuking it.”

“Well what’s our plan then?’ Steve leaned on the table, “Can we get to him outside the fortress?”

“He never leaves as far as we can tell. There are whispers both Zemo and Doom went to him.”

“How long has this guy been here?” Tony scowled.

“Six months at least. He’s well-established.” Fury said with distaste.

“If we have to go in, and we can’t flatten him first, what are we going to do about the tech?” Natasha asked.

“Loki?” Fury turned to him.

The god looked up. “I cannot fight off the darkness. It is a power older than most realms. I can no more resist a singularity grenade than you.”

“Maybe you just need practice. I could throw a few your way.” Tony muttered.

His face flushed and he looked down. “You are right about blowing up the house. It would likely trigger anything he has inside. But there are ways to get him out without ever setting foot in the fortress.”

Fury grabbed the back of the chair in front of him. “Tell me.”

 

“Are we sure about this?” Clint yelled over his shoulder as their truck pulled up in site of the fortress. It stood above the hill like a great orange block, one side crumbling.

“What, letting the evil guy get close to a dwarf with low morals and an endless supply of undefeatable weapons? What could go wrong with that?” Tony snarked.

“Tony, stop. This is the plan we have.” Steve frowned.

“Aye aye, Captain.” He saluted mockingly, taking off in a whoosh that flattened them against the canvas walls.

“Is it just me or is he extra dickish today?” Bruce scowled.

Loki didn’t say anything, and he especially ignored the way Thor rested a hand on his knee supportively. They waited in silence, Natasha looking up through a pair of binoculars.

“Stark’s circling now. Stark?”

“Scans coming up with heat all over the joint, like we thought. There’s something roughly body-shaped but it’s way too hot.”

“That is the dwarf,” Thor clenched his jaw, hand twisting around Mjölnir’s hilt, “They are naturally warm.”

“Then he’s in the left upper corner of the building.”

“We got that schematic?” Steve asked.

Bruce unrolled a flat blue mat and hit the power button, the fortress layout appearing in the air.

“This it, Tony?” Bruce pointed, leaving a smudge of orange in the corner.

“Yeah, few feet to the left.”

“Ready?” Steve looked at Loki.

He took a breath and nodded. “Remember, he may have some form of remote device to activate the safeguards.”

“Thor’s gonna short him out as soon as you’ve got him. Just stay focused on getting him out.”

“Or we could come up with a better plan.” Tony said.

“Stark, shut it. Loki, go.”

He focused on the orange smudge and popped himself into the fortress. He was in a roughly hewn stone room, the windows shuttered. There was a TV and a couch with an enormously fat dwarf on it in his underwear, a bowl of cereal on his lap. Loki could feel Dark Elf magic everywhere, almost permeating the very walls, but Auti was sitting there in shock instead of initiating any of it. Loki grabbed his arm and popped out, the cereal smashing on the floor as they disappeared.

They hit the truck floor with a thud and Loki rolled out of the way onto the rubber mats as Thor zapped the dwarf. He jerked and shuddered as the lightning moved through him, eyes rolling back. There was a small explosion of sparks from a pendant around his neck and then nothing.

“Stark?” Steve raised a hand to his comm, “We all good?”

“Scan’s coming back the same.”

“Alright. Let’s get this place cordoned off and get him to HQ.”

 

The quinjet landed and they walked out, Fury and a squad of agents there to collect Auti.

“Impressive work, team.” The director clasped his hands behind his back.

“It was Loki really. He did great.” Steve clapped a hand on his shoulder.

“Who knew he was good for something?” Tony drawled.

“Auti’s citadel will need to be properly swept. You must find a way to destroy the weapons without their power escaping.” Loki said.

“Can you help?”

“You’ll need Auti to tell you how to disarm it all.”

“Oh, don’t worry about that.” Fury smiled grimly.

“Well if we’re done for the day, I have places to be.” Clint started off.

“Yeah. Kinda wishing I’d slept in.” Bruce yawned, following him.

Fury and the agents led their prisoner away, Thor trailing with his hammer just in case.

“Well. Anyone up for breakfast?” Steve smiled, hand on his hip and his shield in the other.

“I could go some waffles.” Nat said.

“Loki? You’ve earned it.”

He glanced at Tony. “I think it best I decline.”

“Yeah. Lokes isn’t really the sharing type.” Tony spat.

Loki snapped. He’d had enough of being kicked and looked down on. He was trying to do the right thing, catching Auti, turning down their invite so Tony could go, and now he was over it.

“Funny. You seemed to find me quite generous once.”

“You’re a good actor.” Tony glowered.

“Guys-” Steve started.

“I suppose Tony Stark is so used to fakery he expects it from everyone.”

“At least I don’t have to pretend to be someone else to get laid.”

“Tony, that’s enough.” Natasha said quietly as Loki fumed.

The god spun on his heel, stalking into the building. Where the hell did Stark get off? He could get laid any time he liked. It wasn’t like the engineer had been anything special, right?

He pulled out his phone and dialled Peter.

“Hi, it’s Loki. Did you still want to catch up?”


	5. Part the Seal to My Heart

Thor opened the apartment door with a wide grin. “Greetings! I am Thor of Asgard. You must be the one called Colossus.”

Peter smiled. “That’s me. Loki’s told me heaps about you.”

“Come in, friend.”

He ushered them both into the apartment. Loki took off her coat and Peter hurried to hang it up, the god smiling at him gratefully.

“Did you cook, brother?” she asked Thor, sniffing the air. There was definitely something warm and delicious in the kitchen but she couldn’t quite tell what.

“I did! Lady Natasha recommended it to me. She said it is common in your homeland?”

Peter sniffed and smiled. “I haven’t smelt _solyanka_ in a long time.”

“Sit, sit. I shall wait upon us for the evening.”

He dished up their bowls as the couple made themselves comfortable, Loki lighting the table candlesticks with a glowing finger. She watched Thor taste the soup with a look of utter concentration and laughed.

“He’s nervous.” She muttered.

“That makes two of us.” Peter attempted a smile and mostly failed.

“Relax. You’re indestructible, remember?”

“I’d rather not test that.”

Thor hurried over with their dinner and made sure everything was perfect before he sat, pouring glasses from a jug of something golden and heavy-scented.

“Is this real mead?” Loki gasped, “You spoil us, brother.”

“It is a special occasion. I do not get to meet a suitor of yours every day. If he can hold your attention, he must be worthy of my good mead.”

“I’m not sure I deserve all that, but thanks.” Peter blushed.

“I am not the only one who thinks so. The Lady Darcy tells me you are most gentlemanly, and the man of Fury has named you an ally.”

“Thor, must we discuss the good director at dinner? Is it not bad enough I am under his watch all day?”

“Give them time, babe,” Peter squeezed her hand, “You just keep proving you’re this wonderful person and they’ll start to trust you.”

“They are spies, my sweet. They trust no one.”

“But come, tell me more about yourself. You are a countryman of the Black Widow?”

“Russian, yeah. I’ve been here for a long time though. Don’t remember much of it.”

“And you live at the mutant school?”

“I keep an eye on the kids. Teenagers tend to be a handful even without the added weirdness of new powers.”

Thor gave Loki a look she understood all too well as his approval face, and could just imagine the visions of Peter as a father racing through the blond’s head. She would have to squash that idea fairly quickly – while she had no qualms theoretically in having children one day, it might not be for centuries.

 

“I understand you are a warrior.”

“I guess you could say that. I fight with the X-Men when they need me but I’m not huge into glory or violence.”

“And you have grown close to my brother?”

Peter smiled at Loki warmly. “Yeah.”

Thor’s tone suddenly changed from friendly and open to something fiercer.

“And you do not request that Loki appear in this form rather than his own?” his gaze narrowed.

“Thor!” Loki scolded.

Peter seemed taken aback by the question. “Of course not.”

“Because he is worthy of a man who does not wish him to be anything but what he is.” The blond continued, ignoring the kick Loki gave him under the table.

“I totally agree.” the Russian looked back steadily.

“Thor, you great oaf. I appear in this form because I must when we are in public, and because it makes...certain things easier.”

Peter blushed, suddenly interested in his soup. Thor just looked confused.

“Certain things?”

Loki sighed and dropped her voice. “Swiving things.”

“Oh. Oh!” the thunderer looked between them, “Then it is your choice?”

“Absolutely.”

“Then I am sorry to imply you were responsible, brother Colossus. You understand Loki is very dear to me.”

“I’m not exactly helpless, Thor.” She grumbled, secretly sort of glad he cared enough to try to protect her.

“He just loves you, Lokes. I understand that.”

“Are we done with your questioning?” she clucked her tongue to hide the smile threatening to escape, “We came here for dinner, not an interrogation.”

“As you wish. I give my blessing. And I look forward to introducing you to my Lady Jane.”

“We’ll have to double-date sometime,” Peter said, “Darcy’s told me a lot about Dr Foster.”

“And Peter has many fine friends I think you would like to meet.” Loki looked at him proudly.

“Yeah, I think you and Storm would have a blast. I know Lokes and Iceman spent a whole hour talking when I took him up to the school.”

“Are these people heroes too?” Thor asked.

“I don’t know if any of them would say so, but yeah.”

“Then we must meet them! We shall have a grand celebration of some sort, Avengers and X-Men, to make new acquaintances.”

“Yes Thor,” Loki sighed, “We’ll see. Midgardian heroes are kept fairly busy.”

He frowned. “Then we must make time. It is always good to know your allies.”

 

Their debriefing finished, Hill gathered up her documents and left. Steve and Bruce started chatting about an old school sci-fi movie marathon they were both interested in and Clint nudged Loki’s arm.

“Hey, you changing at Darcy’s tonight? I can give you both a lift.”

“I’m meeting Peter at my apartment. We were planning to take a taxi in together but if it’s on your way perhaps you could pick us up?”

“Double dating with the enemy, Clint? I thought you had stronger principles.”

“He’s not the enemy, Tony,” Clint frowned, “Not anymore.”

“I think he’s proved that often enough.” Natasha added.

“And his mutant honey? Tell me there’s no agenda there.”

“Peter is not your concern.” Loki said frostily.

“What? I’m being a good team mate. Taking an interest in your wellbeing. How are things in Paradise?”

“Good.” The god forced out through his teeth.

Tony tapped his fingers against the stack of documents in front of him. "I can't blame him for overlooking the fact that you're a freak. I remember how good you were in bed."

"Stark!" Rogers looked aghast as Loki flinched.

"What, I'm not allowed to sing his praises? I thought we were supposed to be getting along."

"You know what you're doing," the captain glanced at Thor nervously as the thunderer bent the edge of the table between his fingers, "Cut it out."

"Maybe I just think you should all know what a good little cock-sucker the liesmith is."

Thor lunged at him with a mighty yell, knocking Tony's chair backwards. He got his hands around the billionaire's throat as Clint and Steve jumped up to try and haul him off.

"Thor, let go!" The archer clambered onto his back and threw him in a headlock to no effect.

"Tasha, tranq gun!" Steve called as he tried to pry Thor's fingers open.

Loki stood, leaning on the table. His voice was barely audible amongst the din but it was hard, unavoidable. "Thor, stop."

The blond growled, grip loosening slightly. "He insults you."

"I do not need you to defend my honour."

He glared at a blue-lipped Tony but let go, standing up so fast Clint went flying. The inventor gasped for air, rubbing his throat as he shuffled away from the Asgardian. Loki walked around the table and stood over him.

“I thank you for your commendation, Stark, but I don’t think the other team members are particularly interested in my talents.”

“He should apologise.” Thor growled.

“I do not require more worthless words from him.” Loki shrugged, walking out.

Thor fixed Tony with a beady glare. “I will feel better if he does, however.”

Tony coughed, getting up. “You know what? I don’t need this. You guys all seem to have forgotten who the bad guy is.”

He strode off, leaving the others glancing shiftily at Thor as the sky rumbled outside.

“The man of metal must learn to watch his tongue before I do it for him.”

“Tony’s still kinda sore about the whole thing,” Steve worked a kink out of his shoulder, “He’ll get over it. Right?”

*****

Loki and Peter strolled through the open grounds hand in hand. All the students were asleep by now, most of the lights in the big manor out. Loki didn’t mind the gloom. It made the stars stand out that much brighter.

“We’re going to New Orleans tomorrow night,” Colossus said, “There’s a mutant there the Professor wants to see personally.”

“Oh? What is their power?”

“As far as we can tell, something to do with kinetic energy. He’s a bit old for the school but we might be able to recruit him, though I doubt it.”

“Why?”

“He’s got a reputation as a loner. The X-Men already has one of them.” He grinned at her.

They came to the fountain and sat on the edge, hand in hand. The drop in temperature didn’t bother them; Loki was warm even without her thick coat, and she’d noticed Peter always changed his skin when it got too much for him. The chill kept prying eyes inside too.

“Thor was acting strangely today.”

“Yeah? What kind of strange?”

“Giving me odd looks when he thought I wasn’t watching. He is not as subtle as he thinks.”

“Any idea what it’s about?”

Loki shrugged. “I don’t know. My name day approaches. Perhaps he is planning a surprise.”

“Maybe. I mean, if the rest of the team were being weird you might need to worry but Thor’s kinda odd in his own way most of the time.”

“The team are as they always are.” Loki said, voice verging on bitter.

“Has it improved?” Peter asked quietly.

She didn’t look at him, already knowing what he meant. “No. Stark is civil enough when Thor’s around but he will not speak to me at all unless the mission requires it.”

“Isn’t that a good thing?”

“I suppose. I do not wish to talk about Tony Stark anymore,” she leaned on his shoulder, “He is in the past where he belongs.”

Colossus put an arm around her and they sat there for a moment, quiet and still. The wind was a comfort across Loki’s face, driving off thoughts she’d rather avoid.

“Lokes, did I ever tell you about my parents?”

“No.”

“My mother’s name is Alexandra. She met my father Nikolai on the farm where I was born. They only saw each other twice before my father knew he was going to marry her – sometimes he used to tell me he knew right away. It was in the days before the Wall came down, so nobody had any money. They had to travel to the city to get a certificate so there was nothing spare for a ring. My father always said he felt so ashamed to take her back home with a naked finger, like she wasn’t worth anything. To him, she was priceless.”

“What happened?”

“He saved up, worked hard, took jobs on the side. They had my brother and sister and me, and every time he got close to having enough for a ring he had to dip into it for some emergency. And when he finally had enough, he went and got a gold band with their initials on the inside, and he gave it to her. You know what she said?”

“What?” Loki smiled.

“’Three children, and you think I need a ring to prove I’m yours?’”

They laughed, the sound echoing off the flat ground.

“Well my father was crushed for a second, as you can imagine. But he realised she was right. The ring wasn’t important because they had a whole life together. In the end it was just a piece of metal.”

 

She traced a finger over his palm. “Metal can be more than just its substance. It can have heart. It can be a symbol for many things – good and bad.”

“The point I’m trying to make is that you don’t only see me as Colossus. You see Piotr.”

“And you see the Loki I was once, even if it is a slightly different exterior.” She smiled.

He reached into his pocket and took something out, clutching it in his palm. “I’m probably going about this all wrong, but Loki...will you marry me?”

She gaped as he unfurled his fingers to reveal a thin plain band with one small diamond. It was beautiful though, clear and round and sparkling even in the dim light.

“Peter...”

“It’s not much, especially for a prince, but it’s not about the ring. It’s about what it represents – that I, Piotr, love you, Loki, without the trappings and powers and everything.”

“I had never imagined this.” She placed a hand over her mouth.

“I know it’s only been a year but I think I’ve known since the first night. How many other people would just lay themselves out there like that?”

“Are you sure?” Loki sniffed, “I am not the easiest person to be close to.”

“I’m certain.”

“Then yes. Yes, yes!”

Peter smiled and kissed her, the god clinging to his neck. They broke apart so he could slide the ring on but Loki could only look at it for a few seconds before she threw herself at him again.

“Is this why Thor was being so jumpy?”

“Yeah. I asked him how it worked, since I figured I couldn’t just ask a prince of Asgard to marry me. He said he accepted my troth on your parents’ behalf.”

“Sneaks!” Loki giggled, “I cannot believe the great and mighty thunder god managed to keep this to himself.”

“It was a near thing. You might want to call him before he explodes with impatience.”

Loki smiled. “No. This night is ours. Thor can wait.”

 

He didn’t wait long though. The next day when Loki showed up at Operations with a smile he couldn’t contain, Thor’s eyes darted to his finger. The thunderer burst out of his seat and swept Loki into his embrace.

“Brother! My heart sings with happiness for you!”

“Thank you Thor, but could it sing a little gentler? You are denting my armour.”

“Apologies, apologies.” Thor set him down, patting his arms lightly as if to smooth out the dings.

“What’s the big lovefest?” Clint leaned back in his chair.

“My brother and the Colossus are betrothed!” Thor beamed excitedly.

“Really?” Bruce smiled, “That’s great.”

“Way to go Lokes!” Clint gave him a thumbs up.

“Congratulations. You two make a swell couple.” Steve nodded.

The only one who didn’t say anything was Tony, his glare dark under drawn brows. Loki took a seat at the table where he didn’t have to face the inventor, accepting their warm wishes with a happy smile. Throughout the meeting he found himself looking at the simple ring and every time he got that same rush of pride, knowing that somewhere in New Orleans was a hero who belonged to him, who wanted him.

He glanced at Tony and frowned. The mortal was distracted, staring at nothing as his hand doodled aimless schematics. It didn’t seem right that he should be so sombre when Loki felt like he was floating. His good mood was so strong he decided it was time they mended the rift between them. He didn’t want to leave it on a permanent bad note.

When they were dismissed, Tony bolted first. But Loki knew where he was going and he popped himself there just as the engineer opened the roof door.

“Jesus!” Tony turned, clutching his chest, “Is frightening people to death a speciality or do you save that trick for me?”

“I wanted to speak with you before you left. I am sorry if I startled you.”

“Whatever, Practical Magic.” He kept walking towards the hangar with his suit.

“I am sorry that we parted on such bad terms. If my presence upsets you-”

“Upsets me?” Tony scoffed, “Why would I care? You do what you like.”

Loki pressed his lips together. He didn’t need to be a god of lies to see through that. “You were not pleased to hear my news.”

“Not pleased? Not pleased. Yeah, you could say that. I thought Xavier hired more intelligent people but clearly Colossus is just another of your dupes.”

“I did not ask him for this-”

“It’s your business, right? Leave me out of it. I’m just gonna sit back and say I told you so when you end up smothering him in his sleep.”

Loki looked down, burning under Tony’s indignant glare, but he’d come here to fix this and he was going to give it one last try.

“I wish there to be no animosity between us. You are welcome at the wedding, if you’d like to come.”

He knew Tony was going to say no, knew it before the sneer and the huff and the cruel laughing eyes.

“I’ll pass, Dragonheart.”

Tony disappeared into the vault and Loki sighed. At least he’d tried.

*****

 “Stark. Stark, wake up.”

“Hmm?” he mumbled, rolling over, “What time is it?”

“Seven.”

“Jesus Romanov, what’s your problem?”

She plucked the open scotch bottle out of his hand. “Today’s the wedding.”

“What wedding?”

“Loki and Colossus?”

Tony made a cheerless half-snort, half-snicker. “Why should I care?”

Natasha looked around his trashed living room. “Something tells me you do.”

“Well I don’t. I hope they’re happily miserable together.”

She sighed, crouching and grabbing his jaw in her hand until he had to look at her.

“Tony, you’re clearly not over him.”

“You have to be in love with someone to not be over them, _Tasha_ , and I was never in love with that maniac.”

“You can’t lie to me and you know it.”

Tony’s face fell for a second before he reclaimed his sneer. “Whatever. It was nothing.”

"I saw the photos of you and Loki, when you thought he was Lola. The way he looked at you? Even in his male body he couldn’t hide it. He loved you."

Tony snorted. "He's the god of _lies,_ Romanov."

"It was real for him."

“You’re full of shit. I thought everyone loved Perfect Peter anyway? He never gets crash-tackled by Norse gods for opening his mouth, and he doesn’t drink himself into a coma multiple times a week.”

“Piotr’s not the one Loki wanted. You are.”

Tony sat up roughly, cursing as his head quivered violently. “Why are you even here, Romanov! To torment me with some bullshit about being in love with Loki?”

“I thought you might want to seize your last chance to get him before it’s gone. Forgive me for caring. It’s not a mistake I make too often.”

She stood and marched away, heels clicking on the tiles. Natasha pressed the elevator buttons and turned.

“It’s at Xavier’s school, remember. Two o’clock. I’d try to sober up before then.”

The doors slid shut behind her and Tony scowled. He didn’t care about any wedding. He wasn’t in love with Loki, had never been, _could_ never be. That was ridiculous.

He shuffled to the bar and opened a new bottle, pouring himself a drink. It was just another day, nothing special about it.

 

The grounds of the X-Men’s school had been done up in white roses and gold and green ribbons, the front lawn covered in chairs. An arbour grew up in an elegant multi-arched dome at the end of the aisle courtesy of one of the students. Beast was officiating and Iceman had done twin sculptures of the bride and groom waltzing to sit by the entrance.

Thor was in the Asgardian version of a tux, his tunic shimmering silver under a black cloak, his hair plaited back. He walked over to join Clint and Bruce as they waited by the stairs.

“I have never been so nervous, friends.”

“Relax. It’s gonna be fine.” Clint slapped his arm.

“It’s gonna be fine provided nobody thinks to attack either the Avengers or the X-Men on this particular day.” Bruce muttered. Clint gave him a dark look and he blushed apologetically.

“I am giving Loki away, as your Midgardian custom states. Truly, he is a prize for the fair Peter.”

“He’s certainly not the guy who led the Chitauri against us.” Clint admitted.

“I only wish that had not had to happen to bring my brother back to me. It came at a high cost for your citizens.”

Bruce cleared his throat loudly, arms twitching in the somber pause. “I don’t know who half these people are.”

“Friends of the groom, I’d imagine.” Clint shrugged, brows suddenly shooting up, “Is that Tony?”

The trio looked over as a tuxedoed Stark waltzed across the terrace with a wry expression.

Bruce shook his head. “I can’t believe he came.”

Thor’s face darkened. “If the Man of Iron thinks to ruin my brother’s day-”

“Chill, okay?” Bruce put a hand on his arm, “Let’s give him the benefit of the doubt.”

“Very well, friend Bruce. But if he makes a scene I will deal with him.”

 

Loki adjusted the flower behind her ear for the four hundredth time. It just would not stay at the angle she wanted. Scowling, the bride raised a hand tinged with green only to have Darcy grab her wrist.

“Uh uh, no magicking your hair. Leave it alone.”

“It’s not right.”

“You look great.”

“It has to be perfect.”

There was a knock and the brunette jumped up. “I’ll get it.”

She opened the door and Storm beamed at them. “The cake people have some questions about the setup.”

“Cool. Lokes, I’ll be back in two seconds. Don’t touch the flower.”

“Fine, fine! Just hurry.”

The women left together and Loki went back to fussing with her veil. The dress was one of her own creations, a silver and ivory mixture of Midgardian and Asgardian styles that hugged her from neck to thighs and then fanned out into a long train. There was lacework and embroidered runes along the hem and her sleeves were gauzy straps. She looked good, and she was going to go out there and marry a sweet, understanding hero. It would have been glorious if not for the damn flower.

The door opened and she hummed. “That was fast. Did you truly not trust me to leave it alone?”

“It’s a swell party, beautiful.”

She spun on her stool. “Tony?”

He pushed himself off the back of the door, taking a few lazy steps forward. “And here you are in the big white dress living every little girl’s fantasy.”

His voice was cutting, making Loki blush. “Did you come here to taunt me some more?”

“I came to give my blessing, obviously. I have to admit it’s sort of funny - you’ve gone from one metal man to another. At least you’ve got a type.”

“You’re drunk.” She sniffed.

“Yeah, a bit. Wonder why?” He reached out to run the back of his hand over her cheek.

Loki twisted away. “Tony, don’t.”

“Don’t what?” he smirked, “I’m just being friendly, right? Isn’t that what everyone wants? They all keep telling me to let go, stop being such an ass, try to be more accepting. Loki’s not a bad guy anymore, they said. He never meant to hurt you, they said.”

“I didn’t.”

“Well then you did a great fuckin’ job.” He laughed.

“What do you want me to say?”

“Do you love him?”

Loki’s throat went dry. “Of course.”

“More than you loved me?”

She broke away, moving to the window. “What does it matter now?”

 

“I wanna know.”

“Why?” the god yelled, “Why do you care? You didn’t want me, so don’t come here on my wedding day and tell me your ego is bruised.”

“I’m trying to stop you from making a huge mistake!”

Loki reeled back, dumbfounded. “What?”

“Don’t do this.”

“Stark-”

“I was an idiot. All I could focus on was the lie. After Obadiah I can’t have anyone in my life that might turn around and stab me in the back later.”

“Is this your idea of an apology?”

“Let me finish! You lied, yeah, but I’ve done worse. I am a goddamn terrible person but you loved me anyway.”

Loki looked down. “It was easier than you’d think.”

“So I can’t watch you become someone else’s. Because I’m selfish like that, and I need you.”

Her expression softened. “Tony, it doesn’t work that way. I’m getting _married_.”

“You never answered my question. Do you love him more than you loved me?”

“Hey, so cake crisis averted-” Darcy walked in and stopped, “What are you doing here?”

“Having a word with the lovely bride, if you don’t mind.”

“Stark, out.”

“Not until we’ve finished our conversation.”

“Tony, there’s nothing to talk about.” Loki said pleadingly.

He took her hand between his, squeezing hard. “I know there is. You were willing to risk your whole life to be with me, and feelings like that don’t just go away.”

“Alright, that’s enough from you.” Darcy grabbed his arm.

Tony let her drag him to the door then shoved her out, locking it. Darcy banged her fists against the wood, screeching very colourful insults.

“Tony, have you run mad!” Loki stalked over to him, trying to reach around to unlock the door.

“Lola, please,” Tony sank to his knees, hands fisted in the bottom of her skirt, “If you don’t want me you have to say it.”

“That’s the problem, Tony. I’m not Lola. I’m Loki. And you couldn’t handle that. It was not my feelings that were ever in question.”

“I love you. I do, I love you. Loki or Lola, you’re amazing. You’re smart and cheeky enough to keep up with me, and you fight for our side. If you wanted to be a guy all the time and never look like this again I would still love you.”

Her brows shot up. “You would desire me, even in my own form?”

“Yes. Because when I fell for Lola it was really just you in a different package. I’m in love with your brain, Lokes, not just your body.”

 

A heavier hand smacked against the door. “Stark! Stark, if you lay hands on my brother I shall smite you where you stand!”

“God, does no one grasp the concept of privacy anymore?” Tony rolled his eyes.

The door broke in two, a very angry Thor barrelling in with Darcy at his heels.

“Get away from her, Stark!” he pointed accusingly.

“It’s alright, really,” Loki held up a hand, “He’s not doing any harm.”

“What purpose do you have with Loki? He is no longer your concern.”

“If you don’t mind, I’m trying to help him!”

“Help him?” Darcy frowned.

“Lokes is about to make a huge mistake and marry Mr Reliable.”

“What?” Thor’s hand flew to his hammer like he wanted to pound Tony into the floor like a nail, “You have come to steal my brother away from his betrothed?”

He looked to Darcy for some sign she was equally shocked but the girl was watching Loki’s face intently. “Lokes?”

“Darcy...please just take Thor downstairs. We will sort this out between us.”

“Loki, you cannot be considering Stark’s offer? He is fickle and cares for no one but himself.”

“Oh yeah?” the billionaire stood, puffing out his chest, “I’ll prove it then. _I’ll_ marry Loki.”

“What?” Darcy’s eyes bulged in their sockets.

“I’ll marry Loki right now in front of everyone, as himself or a woman. And then I’ll put a full page announcement in the New York Times.”

“Tony, it is too late,” Loki jerked his sleeve, trying to make him look away from Thor, “I am betrothed to Peter.”

“You don’t have to be. Say the word, sweetheart, and we’ll get out of here right now.”

“I could not do such a thing to him. He is the most thoughtful man I have ever met and I will not repay that kindness by leaving him broken hearted for someone who has proven it is easy for him to change his mind about me.”

“Aha!” Tony thrust his hand up triumphantly, “So you do want me, you’re just afraid I’m fickle like Thor said.”

“That’s not what I-”

“I’ll prove it, however you like. You could even put like a curse on me so if I tried to leave you I’d come out in hideous boils or something.”

“You waste your breath, Stark-”

“Shut up!” Darcy elbowed Thor in the ribs, cutting him off.

“Please Lokes, I have to know. If you don’t want me, say it and I’ll never bother you again. But if you do I’m not gonna let you marry Colossus and settle for your second choice. So please just tell me what you want.”

“Yes, I think we’d all like to hear it.”

 

Loki gasped as Peter walked in, his skin an ominous silver at the edge of his collar. Darcy started to squeak and stifled it in her hands, stepping behind Thor.

“Somebody wanna tell me what’s going on here?” Peter looked around.

Tony looked stunned for a second but he pulled himself up. The engineer walked over and planted his feet squarely in front of the mutant, chin up. His voice was a lot calmer when he spoke.

“I’m sorry to ruin the big day and all but I love your fiancé and I think he loves me, so I’m not leaving until I know Loki’s choice.”

“I would have thought his choice was obvious, Stark,” Colossus tilted his head stiffly, “He’s here to marry me.”

“I don’t think it’s as simple as that.” Tony looked back at Loki.

“You had your chance. It’s a little late to be changing your mind.”

“Hey, I’m not great with emotions. Sue me.”

“Loki,” Peter stepped around him, hand out, “Is this true? Does Stark still have some claim on you?”

The god tangled her fingers together, eyes flicking between the two. She looked over at Darcy and the bridesmaid made a small nod and smiled.

“I...yes. Yes, I am still in love with him.”

Tony’s face lit up as Peter’s turned stony. “And me?”

“You have been so wonderful. When we met I was hurting and alone-”

“Because of Stark!”

“-and you made me feel like I was worth something. That someone might know me intimately and deem me admirable. I do love you Peter, but I think it is more like the love I hold for my friends than the fire I feel for Tony.”

He shook his head. “I don’t understand this. He leaves you for dust and you still think the guy’s worth your time?”

“I lied to him and he could not accept it. That was not kind but it was fair. He has changed his mind. That is more than I deserve. You are both more than I deserve.”

“I do not agree,” Thor rumbled, “Stark is in every way inferior to this warrior. He is not worthy of you, Loki.”

“Thor, I do not ask for your permission. I know that I can never be happy with Peter if I spend all my days regretting what I had with Tony. I will not subject you to that.” She looked at Colossus sadly.

She slid the ring off her finger and offered it to him. Peter swallowed loudly and took it, the gold band looking tiny in his palm.

“Lokes-” Tony started, cut off by her raised hand.

“Tony. I will be yours. You do not have to marry me but there will be some conditions.”

“Totally reasonable.”

“However I have no wish to discuss it today, when my head is so knotted and untamed. May I call on you tonight?”

“Sure. Whatever you want.”

“And will the two of you swear to respect my decision and not come to blows of fists – or words?” she looked between them.

“I promise.”

Peter’s eyes were too wet as he clenched his jaw. “I wouldn’t do that to you.”

“Thank you,” she stroked his face, “Thor, please go downstairs and tell everyone I apologise but the wedding is cancelled. Darcy?”

The bridesmaid came forward and took her hand, and the two of them disappeared.

 

“Oh my god!” the brunette laughed as they landed in Loki’s apartment, “I cannot believe that just happened! It was like Days of Our Lives shit.”

“I am a terrible creature, as I have always been accused of.” Loki said gloomily.

“No, no you just did what you had to. Tony didn’t make it easy springing it on you like that.”

“I am all at angles – I am happy to have Tony’s love and sad to lose Peter’s. Should I not be content now I have what I want?”

“The right decision doesn’t always come guilt-free. You hurt the guy. That’s always going to suck.”

Loki sat down hard, wedding dress pooling around her. “Life is no easier on Earth than in Asgard.”

“Who wants easy? Sounds boring to me.”

Loki chuckled softly. “You are a good friend, Darcy Lewis.”

“The best.”

*****

Loki popped into Tony’s penthouse, surprising him at the bar. The inventor paused with a cocktail shaker in his hand, ice stilling with a slushy clink.

“Hi.”

“Hello.” Loki tried a grin.

“Well this is giving me uncomfortable déjà vu.”

The god laughed. “I suppose it would. I promise I didn’t come to throw you out a window.”

Tony’s smirk turned into a full smile. He set the shaker down and trotted down the stairs, coming over quickly. The smaller man stopped in front of Loki and the god inhaled, unsure of his reaction to seeing the trickster in his normal form. But true to his word Tony didn’t seem to mind, raising a hand to cup his jaw.

“It was so hard pretending I didn’t care when every time I looked at you it was like hot glass in my veins.”

“You caused your fair share of agony.” Loki said harshly.

“I promise you it will never happen again. You hear me? I’m gonna make it up to you every goddamn day.”

Tony kissed him, the height difference throwing them off for a moment. But then the memories came rushing back and Loki wrapped himself around the human, letting all the built-up passion flow out like a silent oath. Tony’s lips were gentle but his hands held on tight, like he expected Loki to run away.

“The team are not going to be pleased. Thor particularly wants your head.”

“Fuck ‘em. I’ll quit tomorrow if it means I get to keep you.”

“I don’t think either of us would cope if you gave up your chief source of entertainment.”

Tony kissed him again and the god was glad for the Midgardian clothes he’d worn. In his armour he wouldn’t have felt the way the other man’s nails clawed at his skin through the fabric, the heat of him as they pressed close.

“It’s been too long since I had you.” Loki breathed against his neck.

“You sure? I mean we don’t have to rush it.”

“Stop talking.” He growled, picking Tony up.

“Wow! Okay.” He held on with a chuckle.

Loki smirked. “You don’t like to see our roles reversed?”

“It’s interesting. Could be a whole new kind of fun, actually.”

The god raised his brows. “You want me to take you?”

“Maybe. Dunno, never really tried it. But it’s only fair if I’m, uh, ‘taking’ you.”

Loki carried him towards the bedroom, nose running along Tony’s neck. “You _have_ changed.”

“I’m tryin’.”

“I appreciate the effort but tonight I have no patience to explore such pursuits. I need to be yours.”

Loki set him down by the door and changed form, stripping off her clothes.

“You don’t have to,” Tony said, “I’m fine either way. Honest.”

“I believe you. But perhaps I am in a certain mood.” Loki wrinkled her nose at him.

“Oh, it’s like that is it?” Tony smirked.

“Exactly like that,” Loki sat on the edge of the bed, leaning back on her elbows, “The lady wants to see you on your knees again.”

“Whatever my goddess wants.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aw, poor Colossus! I didn't want to hurt him but Tony and Loki made me.


End file.
